I Wanna Be Bad
by Melis
Summary: Yoh and Anna were able to overcome the fight that almost ended their relationship for good, but Hao has a evil plan up his sleeve, that involves Anna and manipulation. Can Yoh and the others save her in time? Or will it be too late...
1. Sweet Desire

1_**I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 1  
Sweet Desire**_

_**By: Melis**_

(Alas, Melis Emerges! Actually, this is a pretty old story, about 4 years old to be exact and it is my most popular! I re-read it and BOY could it use some work! So, as a thank you to all the lovely fans that enjoyed the first "I Wanna Be Bad", Melis here is gonna re-vamp this baby! So please, read it again if you have already! I promise you, it'll be even better then he first version! -Melis)

It was a cool spring day in mid June, only a week before the 21st, the true marking of the beginning of summer. The gang had decided to take a day off from training and have a picnic in the park.

"Ahh!" cried Tamao, balancing a few random containers in her hands.

"Careful!" cried Manta, quickly assisting her.

"Th-thanks." she said shyly, carrying on.

Somewhere along the line, the others had drifted off, doing their own thing, while Tamao and Yoh's small best friend prepared the table where they would soon have their lunch. Neither seemed to mind, had really taken the initiative, knew once their friends stomachs began the growl there would be no stopping them. Aside from that, the two weren't exactly skilled Shamans. Tamao had some fighting under her belt, but nothing compared to the others. And Manta, well, he was just a normal boy, that is, he could see the spirits. Setting the table seemed fitting for the two, not to mention safer then the other events that were taking place a few hundred yards away...

Jun, Renny's beyond beautiful sister, along with her guardian ghost Lee Bi Long, were playing a game of football against Ryu and his posse...and were winning at that.

"That's just sad." began Ren, watching from the sidelines.

"Not only are you all losing to only two people, you're also losing to a girl." he added with a smirk..

"Hey, hey, you be quite. I don't see your butt out here playing!" defended Ryu, with his highly noticeable accent.

Ren frowned, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention towards the lake.

"I wouldn't want to make you and your pals cry." he stated with a shrug.

Ryu went to say something, but the football sailed through the air, colliding with the side of his face, causing him to tumble and land in a heap at the ground. Quickly he got to his feet, seeing red as he scanned for the would be culprit.

"Alright, whoever did that is in for it!" he said angrily.

"They messed up my beautiful hair!" he added, puffing his now limp pompadour.

"Forgive me," began Jun in a light voice, stepping to him slightly.

"I didn't mean to do that." she finished, watching as Ryu's anger melted away, becoming putty in

her hands.

"O-oh Jun! Don't worry about it!" he said, laughing sheepishly as he perfected his hair once more.

She smiled, some, turning slightly from him.

"It seems my kicks are drawn to you." she spoke, amused by the shock look on his face.

Ryu smirked then, striking some idiotic pose.

"Ahaha! We'll I can't disagree with you there!" he boasted, flexing his arm muscles.

Ren rolled his eyes at the idiocy before him, opting to walk away before he did something rash...

"Come Bason, let's get a hot dog..." he all but growled through clenched teeth, stepping onto the sidewalk and towards the hot dog vendor a few feet away, his spirit in mini form following at his side.

Tamao smiled as she watched the others, noting that love was apparently in the air, even for Horo Horo...though his love interest was a bit odd so to speak...

"Ohhh, you make my mouth water...my heart beat!" he said, eating a BBQ flavored potato chip.

"Oh how I love thee..." cried the blue haired shaman, apparently in ecstasy, hugging the large bag of chips.

"Horo Horo! Stop hogging the bag!" cried a female, smacking at him lightly.

"I want some too and so does Kororo!" said Pirka, pointing to the shall Minushen sitting at the edge of the table.

Horo Horo blinked, glaring slightly at his sister, holding the bag protectively, then turned his attention to his little spirt, her eyes huge, watching him as he reached into the bag.

Slowly he removed a large chip, handing it to his little guardian.

"Good, huh?" he asked smiling wide, Kororo nodding, nibbling on the chip happily.

Pirka watched the act play out, unable to hold back a smile. Her stomach growled a bit, causing her to look back at Horo Horo.

"Can't I have one too?" she asked, her brother blinking slightly.

"Aw, I'm sorry sis...they're all gone." he said holding up an empty bag, looking far from sympathetic.

Pirka stared in disbelief, glaring at her blue haired brother.

"Horo Horo! You're so mean! I bet you did that on purpose! OOO, I'M GONNA BUY A NEW BAG AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THEM!" she shouted, turning swiftly on her heels.

"Come on Kororo!" the little spirit blinking, suddenly in her arms, heading in the direction Ren had gone.

Horo Horo stood, frozen, holding the empty bag in his hands still, shocked by his sisters outburst...and possibly deaf from it too.

Tamao laughed softly, shaking her head some, caught Manta looking at her.

"Oh, sorry...!" she said, fretting as she continued to unload the large picnic basket at her feet.

"It's alright!" he assured her.

"Horo Horo deserved that anyway." he added, smirking.

The pink haired shaman stopped some, nodding slightly, agreeing. It was then she realized the party was short.

"Where did...Yoh and Anna go?" she asked, scanning the slightly crowded park, not seeing them anywhere.

"Probably off in the field somewhere." Manta stated, eyeing the sky above.

"Don't worry! Once Yoh's stomach starts growling, he'll be back in not time." he said smiling at her, knew Yoh never could resist food.

"You're right!" she said, being sure to get everything ready for when they came back..

.._**.nothing stops Yoh when he's hungry... **_thought he pink haired youth.

_**  
..Except...Anna... **_

She shivered slightly, knew that was one person no one, not even the Great Sprit wanted to mess with. She knew she was no match for her, nor that she could compete with someone of that stature. Still, she was happy for Yoh...and Anna too, noting the two had managed to get over the fight that almost ended their relationship for good. Why a little fight like that had made things so difficult she wasn't sure, but recalled it was the little things in life that counted, thus that fight seemed crucial in getting the two back on track, not to mention make their relationship stronger then ever.

It was a good five months after the ordeal had played out and all was going well. The gang couldn't be happier, especially Yoh and Anna, who had quite a stunning announcement to make.

Meanwhile...

Yoh lay on his back in the grass, staring at the sky above, watching as the clouds crawled slowly across the blue. He smiled, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, happy to be out and appreciating the good weather, not to mention his time with his friends, and Anna.

He looked out of the corner of his eye, saw Anna reading a book, one about begin a good hostess.

He smiled cheesily, thinking it cute that she always read those silly magazines. She felt his eyes on her, looking up from the pages to him.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone cool as always.

"Nothing." stated Yoh, smiling at her still.

Anna stared at him for a moment, then turned her attention back to her book. It was short lived, knowing that his eyes were still on her, made her feel a bit anxious, and she found it harder and harder to focus on the text before her. Annoyed, she sighed, closing her eyes and then the book, setting it beside her, turning her attention to a small yellow flower at her side.She reached, carefully plucking the little thing from the green below, eyeing it a bit, letting her slender finger tips trail along the edge of the petals. Then one by one, she began to pull them off. She knew it was silly, something childish girls did, as if the flower held the answer to if their love was true or not.

"The answer is yes..." spoke Yoh softly, breaking her thoughts and the silence.

Anna blinked, her hand still on the final petal, noting he was right. The answer was indeed yes. She plucked the last petal off, smiling to herself, letting the stem return to the ground below.

"Really?" she asked, Yoh blinking some.

"Can you back that up?" she added, eyeing him now suspiciously.

Yoh blinked, taking in her expression, before sitting up, smiling as he leaned to her.

"Yes I can..." he all but whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Anna closed her eyes, kissing back ever so softly, her cheeks heating up.

It only lasted a moment, Yoh leaning back, smiling the cheesy smile he always did around her. Anna kept her expression blank, though felt his hand atop the back of hers, felt his eyes on her once more. It was hard for her to focus when it was just the two of them, and even harder for her to show affection. She was raised to be firm, strong, serious. Being with Yoh often broke down that massive brick wall, made her more relax, outgoing, nothing like the stern bossy boss the others knew.

She could feel Yoh's finger on her hand, gripping it some, felt her cheeks heat up more, knew it was coming, the three words that made her want to run and hide her reddening face. Quickly, she sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself for her idiotic reaction.

"I love you." spoke Yoh happily, still wearing his toothy grin from earlier.

It took all Anna had not to collapse, to buckle forward and pass out on the grass below. It took even more will power to prevent herself from blushing like an idiot. And why did she feel like an idiot? It was just them, no one else. Amidamaru was off with the other spirits, doing whatever spirits did when their shaman was gone, while their friends enjoyed the park. It wasn't like anyone was watching them.

Maybe, just this once, she could say it back without having to be so embarrassed or coy. She did love him, she knew that, but it was just so hard for her to say it aloud!

She expelled her deep inhale from earlier, raising her eyes to his. He was smiling, though his eye brows were raised as she straightened her posture, and drew in another breath.

Slowly, she reached to him, running her fingers through his silky black locks, until her finger tips brushed lightly at the flesh of the side of his neck, making her heart over react.

Yoh had stayed perfectly still, watching her, closing her eyes as she touched his hair, shivering slightly when her fingers brushed his neck. He looked to her then, smiling still, before laying back in the grass, gazing up at her now upside down form, as he was laying in front of her.

Anna watched him, always keeping her expression blank. She sighed, finding his smile ridiculous, but still inviting, noting it was one of the things she loved about him. She sighed deeply once more, arching herself over him, doing her best to ignore the heat on her face. Yoh blinked a bit, curious, though closed his eyes when her lips found his, the two sharing another soft kiss.

A man sat casually on a thick branch yards from the happy couple, perfectly hidden by the thick leaves of the tree.

He smirked some.

"Love..." he began, sighing softly.

"Is such a fascinating thing...don't you agree Opacho?" He asked, his voice cool and collected as he gazed at the little girl at his side.

"Yes Lord Hao." she spoke, gazing up at him.

He smiled at her, leaping from the branch, landing silently below. The little girl did the same, at his side once more.

The male watched the two a bit more, before he turned, engulfed by the forest.

"Could such a sweet desire be ones downfall?" he asked himself, looking up slightly, touching his index and middle finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Lord Hao...?" spoke Opacho, looking at her leader curiously.

A wicked smile danced along Hao's lips as he walked on.

"Of course..." he spoke, the wheels in his head turning.

"Why take out Yoh directly...when I can simply hit him where it hurts most..." he continued. The little shaman at his side blinked, looking up at her Lord still, not sure what he meant or what he was talking about. Hao noted her curious expression, smiling warmly at her.

"Don't worry Opacho! It's very simple really." he said, patting her head tenderly, the little girl blushing with glee.

_**...such a sweet desire... **_he thought, his wicked smile returning as he remembered the cozy scene between Yoh and Anna a few minutes earlier.

He chuckled, before expelling a wholehearted laugh, his plan set and already in motion. Not only would it take care of the other idiotic shamans that followed his ridiculous brother, it would rid him of Yoh too, and in the process, help him attain a very beautiful bride...

(Okay, chapter 1 is done. Took a lot of brain cells as re-writing stories like this usually causes me great pain xX But hey, gotta admit it's so much better then last time. Short chapter but I added a bit more dialogue, so hope that helps XD All in all, i'mma keep going with this and hopefully you all will keep reading! Don't worry folks! The story line isn't going to change! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for the next!! -Melis)


	2. I Do

1_**I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 2  
I Do**_

_**By: Melis**_

_**  
**_  
Yoh walked eagerly down the street, Manta at his side. He was very happy, because today was going to be a very special day for him...and for Anna too.

For months, Yoh had saved up all his money, every penny, to get Anna something very important, something she had been secretly wanting for ages and today was the day her fantasy became reality.

Manta couldn't be happier for his friends, was amazed that Yoh had been able to do something so serious at a young age. He was proud of him. Never in his life hd he heard of a 13 year old saving up 300.00. Most kids their age spent every dollar they had on video games, or food. Not Yoh. This was all for Anna. Manta smiled, noting his friend was far more mature then any boy his age.

"Thanks for lunch." spoke Yoh, Manta nodding.

"Sure thing. You deserved it." said his short friend, noting he had treated his buddy to a burger and fires.

Yoh smiled, nodding, was fully focused now that his stomach was full.

The two continued down the street, passing numerous shops and such along the way. It wasn't crowded, though it was probably due to the fact that it was early, a little after ten. Most places were just beginning to open at this time. That was fine with the two, as they knew the store they needed was only a few minutes away, not to mention was already open.

They were nearing the shop, Manta noting the large letters that read 'Basho Jewelers' in big red letters, a large diamond atop them, spinning slow and mechanically.

Manta peeked at Yoh, noticed his friend look rather relaxed, though could tell he was anxious, he was just very good at hiding it.

The two entered the small shop, a bell dinging above as the door opened and closed.

It was tiny to say the least, though the inside was rather vivacious. The walls were a deep forest green and were adorned with Asian decor and dragons. Large rectangular glass jewel cases lined the lower walls, keeping the treasures within safe. The owner stood opposite the two males, seemed to be cleaning a ring. His expression was slightly shocked at the youths before him...and suspicious as well. It made Manta feel a little annoyed, as if the male thought they were thieves. It did kind of make sense though. They were young and it was probably safe to say not many people their age came in here. The two didn't bother heading to the left where the new, trendy rings of today were kept. They instead headed to the back where the antique jewelry was kept, the two mentally crossing their fingers, hoping that the set they had their eyes on for months was still there and readily available.

The two stepped to the display the owner was at, though he kept his attention on the jewel before him, eyeing them from the corner of his eyes. The two skimmed over all the jewelry in the display case before them, searching for the one they wanted. There were so many to choose from, all looking just as beautiful as the other, not to mention some of the prices made them feel a little more then discouraged.

Manta focused quickly, noting Yoh was looking a bit out of it as they scanned over the goods. It took a few minutes, but Manta spotted it in the far back of the case.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, Yoh blinking, following Manta's index finger smiling.

"That's the one." he added in clarification, the owner, looking to them now, expression wary.

In the far back of the case was a ring of silver, beautifully detailed along the edges, complete with a diamond and numerous blue sapphires. It was beyond gorgeous, something a movie star might purchase because it was so stunning, but it wasn't because the ring looked fancy that Yoh wanted it. What really drew him to it was the words 'I Do' written on it in a beautiful, cursive handwriting at the center of the ring, the diamond between the lettering as the sapphires danced around the rest of the band.

Yoh smiled wide, thinking back a few months when he and Anna had first seen the ring.

He had taken a walk with Anna a few months earlier. It was relatively early in the morning, the two buying a few ingredients and magazines from a corner store. They had been heading down the sidewalk, when Anna had stopped in front of the small jewelry store.

Yoh blinked when she stopped.

"What is it Anna?" he asked, stepping to her some.

The blonde peered through the window, looking over the rather expensive jewelry, her expression blank.

"We haven't picked out our wedding rings...or an engagement ring yet." she spoke, gazing at the various rings and such.

"Oh." Yoh said, scratching the back of his head some as he stepped up beside her.

"We should pick one out then." He said, peeking into the window now, placing his hand against the cool glass to stop the glare of the sun.

Without hesitation, Anna raised her index finger.

"I want that set for our wedding rings." she said, pointing to a set of two silver rings that were carved in the likeness of a phoenix, the tails acting as the band, twirling about the silver, the edge of the tail coming together at the beak of the bird. Yoh blinked, looking to the set, thought it was rather pretty, liked how the wedding band for the male had a red ruby for the eye, while the girl's ring had a blue sappier.

"That's a nice set." stated Yoh with a nod, Anna nodding in agreement.

"See anything you like for your engagement ring?" he asked, looking to her some.

She stood silently, her hand against the glass some, expression still blank as she searched the numerous rings before her. A moment later, she raised her hand again, pointing to a ring to the far right.

"That one." she said softly.

Yoh blinked, noting that when it came to jewelry she knew exactly what she wanted. He couldn't help but smile, wondered how many times she had secretly walked past this shop and looked through the window, eyeing the rings that she wanted for her own.

Yoh quickly turned his attention the ring now, noting it was similar to the first, the band silver, with exquisite detail at the edges. The words 'I Do' were written at the center of it, a diamond between them, while sapphires lined the circle, the band nestled in the contents of the velvet box.

"You can have other words carved on it too." Spoke Anna, getting his attention once more, though puzzled him, as he wasn't sure what she meant by that last comment..

He shrugged inwardly, smiling a toothy smile.

"I'll get them for you then!" he all but promised, Anna looking to him with raised eyebrows, though a blank expression.

"Really?" she asked, motioning to the price.

Yoh blinked, looking to the rings again.

"Sure! I mean it's only...300.00!?" he shouted, eyes wide.

Anna watched unamused, closing her eyes and shaking her head, noting he never did pay attention to things like oh, prices. She turned, beginning to walk now, Yoh, still hyperventilating at the window behind her.

"Don't worry about it." she spoke, Yoh blinking, watching as she started home. He blinked, getting up off the ground jogging to her, gently taking her hand, Anna blinking as she stopped, looking to him.

"No, if you want that ring, then I'll get it for you." he spoke seriously with a nod, adding his cheesy grin afterward.

She blinked, searching his face, saw no traces of doubt. Then again, did he ever doubt? It was hard for her to keep her composure, suddenly torn between beating him senseless for promising something so unattainable, while the other half wanted to just give into her girly side and hug him until he turned blue due to oxygen loss.

Quickly she turned from him, hiding the mad blush that colored her face.

"Come on, you have training to do!" she stated firmly, walking briskly now down the sidewalk, Yoh watching her confused.

"R-right!" he stated, rushing after her now, balancing the large bags in his arms.

"Hello, Yoh?" said Manta, waving his hand before his friend's face.

Yoh blinked, drawn from his thoughts.

"Sorry!" he said, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok, but come on! I'm sure the nice store owner is busy." stated Manta, sweat dropping slightly.

"You're right." added Yoh, turning his attention to the store owner.

"Excuse me." he spoke, the male stopping a bit, turning to face them fully.

He was huge, in both height and weigh. His arms were large and muscular, though his stomach was round. He looked like he could have been an ex-boxer...and maybe he was. He was older though, probably in his late fifties, his hair curly and brown, his matching beard framing his face. He wore thick glasses, and grunted slightly at the youths before him.

Manta was already near fainting, while Yoh just stared, feeling a little intimidated. Quickly he recovered, flashing a toothy, but nervous smile.

"H-hello sir!" he spoke, Manta falling over anime style.

The man eyed him a bit before speaking.

"Yes son, how can I help you?" his voice gruff, but tone friendly.

Yoh blinked, smiling then, hovering his finger over the jewel case now.

"I'd like to buy that ring."

The man blinked some, looking at the young boy before him curiously, not to mention with slight shock..

"Really now?" he asked, sounding a little more then skeptical.

Yoh nodded.

"Yes sir."

The man stared, flabbergasted it seemed. He smirked then, crossing his thick arms over his broad chest.

"You are aware it's not a toy, right? That this is a genuine engagement ring?" he asked, Yoh blinking a bit, looking up some as if thinking it over before smiling with his eyes shut.

"Yes sir."

The man blinked, taken aback by the boy before him. He scratched the back of his head, shaking it some as he reached into his back pocket, removing a small key. He bent slightly, undoing the lock at the back fo the case, sliding the white shutter open, noting the position of the boys finger, taking the ring, complete with case, into his large hands setting it gently on the display case. Yoh and Manta watched as the owner retrieved the ring for them, Yoh unable to hold back a smile as he finally got to see the ring up close. Manta smiled too, both at the ring and his friend, watched as Yoh leaned in closer to examine it, running his finger ever so carefully over the delicately written words.

"You sure you're gonna be able to pay for that?" asked the man, breaking the tender moment.

Yoh blinked, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes sir, I sure can." he spoke wiht an assured smile.

The man raised his eyebrows some, still a bit wary, but took the ring, motioning them to the right now, heading towards the check out area, and to the antique looking cash register.

His large fingers began to prop at the register, hitting bottons here, writing something there. Yoh and Manta waited patiently, the dinging of the register echoing through the small room.

"Anything else I can get you?" asked the old man, eyeing them some.

Yoh thought a moment, his earlier flashback returning, noting Anna had mentioned something about having other words and such written on the ring.

Actually...yes." began Yoh.

"Would it be possible to have something inscribed on the ring?" he asked, the man tilting his head slightly, motioning to a sign on the wall behind him.

"Sure can, but it'll cost a little more." he added, Yoh frowning some.

The man watched the young boys before him, truly intent now, sensing no doubt from either of them. At first, he thought it a prank, or maybe a team effort to steal, but all of that was gone now as he watched them, both so intent, so determined, knew exactly what they wanted...mature. He felt bad that he had branded them trouble kids, noting the old saying 'you can't judge a book by it's cover' proved to be true. He also knew the boy didn't have the extra cash to get the inscription on the ring, could tell from his expression and the way he was staring at the ceiling, his face seemingly out of it, as if searching his brain for some way to make up for the lack of funds.

The man sighed deeply, scratching at the notepad before him, messing with the register once more.

Yoh blinked, Manta doing the same, looking to the owner now.

"What would you like it to say?" asked the large male, smiling as he winked.

The two blinked, exchanging glances, before smiles broke across their faces.

"I'll Stand By You." Yoh spoke without hesitation, the man smiling with a nod, typing at the register once more before, taking the velvet case in his hand.

"I'll be right back." he spoke, stepping around the counter and into the back of the store.

Yoh nodded turning his attention to Manta.

"Doing all those chores for Ryu and the others really paid off huh?" he said with a sheepish smile.

Manta nodded, noting that for months Yoh had secretly helped the others out with their chores, them in turn, paying him on the side. It wasn't much, seeing as they too didn't have much cash, but little by little, the money Yoh saved began to grow and within a few month he had managed to save the amount he needed.

The man returned then, case in one hand, ring in the other. He leaned across the counter, handing the ring to Yoh.

"How's that look?" He asked.

Yoh examined the silver band, noted the soft lettering inside the ring.

"Perfect." spoke Yoh said handing the ring back to the owner carefully.

The male nodded, taking the ring, placing it into the black velvet box, closing it as he faced the cash register once more.

"Alright...that'll be 300.00."

Yoh nodded, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out the cash and handing it to the man, who rang them up quickly.

"You take care now." he spoke, handing them a small blue bag.

Yoh nodded, taking it, smiling that toothy grin again.

"Thanks alot!" Yoh said happily, him and Manta waving as they exited.

"Good luck!" called the man after them, Yoh sweat dropping as he scratched the back of his head, knew he was going to need it.

"Thanks!" he called, the two blinded slightly from the sun.

The two strode down the side walk, Yoh's hands behind his head, the bag entangled between his fingers.

"When are you going to ask her?" asked Manta, Yoh blinking some.

"Well..." began Yoh, looking up ast the sky.

Manta waited as his friend seemed to debate. He wasn't too up to par on proposals, not to mention one such as Yoh and Anna's. From what he had seen on T.V. and in the movies was that it should always be special, a surprise really, but how did one surprise someone as cool and collected at Anna? Was it even possible to get her slightly worked up or possibly even excited? Manta figured that would be something Yoh had considered.

"I have no idea!" sang the onyx haired youth, Manta falling over anime style once more.

"Yoh!" he cried, noting his friend had apparently not thought this through.

"I know! I know!" added Yoh quickly, scratching at he back of his neck some.

Manta frowned slightly.

"It's just...I haven't really thought about that." he finished, Manta nodding some.

_**  
...just like Yoh...**_ he thought, noting that his friend was thoughtful, though took things in stride, not so much planning ahead.

"Ah, well...when the time comes, you'll know." offered Manta, Yoh looking to him blinking sightly before he smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right!"

Manta smiled, glancing to his watch, noting it was getting late.

"We'd better get home soon, or Anna's gonna kill us." he said, shivering some.

Yoh gulped then, feeling a slight shiver down his back.

"Y-you're right, let's hurry home!" he spoke, Manta nodding, the two racing down the sidewalk, hoping they wouldn't incur the Itako's wrath.

( Ahh yeah, still pretty much the same but took out a lot of the cheese XD Haha, need to make it "more shaman king like". For a while there the characters were acting kind of out of character. So yeah, still a decent chapter I suppose, but no worries the good parts are coming so please keep reading and enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis)


	3. Safe In His Arms

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter: 3  
===Safe In His Arms===  
  
Anna sat across from Jun at the small table. She closed her eyes, sipping at her tea. Jun stared out the window, watching Ryo train. ...he's quite a Shaman... she thought, smiling, then shook her head. She didn't come here to watch Ryo train, she was here because she had something important to tell Anna. She looked to Anna, who's attention was on Trey, who was rapidly digging a flower garden. Anna smirked. ...that'll teach him to dream about me... she thought.  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you why I'm here." began Jun, Anna looking to her. "Yes, do tell." Anna said. Jun, sighed closing her eyes. "Lee Pi Long has been very restless lately...as has been Bason." she began. "And I sense a great darkness in the air, and that can only mean one thing; Hao is here." Anna stared at Jun, nodding some. "I'll tell Yoh to be more careful and train him harder." said Anna, sipping her tea again. "That's the thing," began Jun. "Yoh's not the one im worried about..." Anna looked to her, setting the cup down. "Then who are you worried about?" asked Anna. Jun looked to her worried. "You.."  
  
Anna gave her that expressionless look, Jun having no idea how Anna had taken it, since her facial expression was blank. "Don't worry about me." Anna said finally, turnning her attention back to Trey. "You know Hao isn't exaclty all there in the mind." said Jun. Anna nodded. "Still, he has no reason to go after me." Jun sighed, standing. "I suppose you're right, but at the same time wrong." Anna sighed, getting annoyed. "And why is that?" she asked. Jun walked to the window, the one Ryo was practing at. She continued to watch him as she spoke.  
  
"You seem to forget just how important you are to Yoh." began Jun. Anna watched her, listening. "You know Yoh would do anything for you, give his life, even forfit the Shaman King tournament..." Anna narrowed her eyes some, understanding what Jun ment. "Yoh is destined to be Shaman King." Said Anna. "I will do everything I can to help and protect him, even if it means dealing with Hao." Jun turned some, looking at her now. "I know you would and you know Yoh would do the same for you." Anna looked dowm some, knowing that was the truth. Jun walked back to the table, looking to Anna. "I'm just telling you now...be careful, if not for your own sake, then for Yoh's." Anna looked to her and nodded firmly. "I will." Jun blinked some, a little shocked, but then nodded in turn.  
  
It seemed Jun was going to continue speaking but was interuppted by laughter outside. Anna stood. "Seems like your 'king' is home." she said amusingly. Anna glared some, then folded her arms. "It's about time. It doesn't take him that long to go shopping." Jun headed for the door, as did Anna. The two stepped out to the porch of the large dojo and saw Morty, Yoh, and Ryo teasing Trey. "Aww is Trey planting a flower garden?" asked Yoh playfully. "That pink apron makes his look so cute!" said Ryo, Yoh and Morty cracking up. "What time is this to come home?" asked Anna. The others instantly shutting up. "A-Anna!" said Yoh. She folded her arms, looking at him. "Hey Anna, we got all the food you asked for." started Yoh. "Yeah, even the chocolate chip cookies that you put in the microwave and they get all warm and melted and-" Anna stomped her foot. "You're wasting time, which ultimatly means you're wasting my time, so I suggest you all stop talking, get the food put away, and stard trainning before I make you all wish you were in boot camp."  
  
They all watched as Anna accompanied Jun to her car. Ryo watched Jun intently, drooling some. "Easy Ryo, down boy!" said Morty, turrning him away from her. Jun unlocked her door and sat at the drivers side, rolling the window down so that she could still speak to Anna. The two were silent for a while, Jun finally speaking. "I'll see you later. Please, be careful. If you want, Lenny and my home is always open for you and the others, if you wish to spend the night." Anna nodded, but shook her head. "Thanks, but i'll stay here for now." Jun nodded, starting the car, and just as she was about to backout Anna looked to her and said softly "Thank you..." Jun smiled, nodding lightly, then pulled out of her parking spot and onto the road.  
  
Ryo watched until he could no longer see the car, then proceeded to drool on himself. "Easy there Ryo." said Yoh , Chuckling lightly. Trey watched Anna, still slightly in love with her. "Anna is so cute when she gets mad." said Trey. Yoh, Morty, and Ryo all looked to him. "Heh, be glad Yoh, I didn't use my charm on her otherwise she'd be my bride." he said proudly. "You really think so?" asked Yoh. Trey nodded. "And here's another little secret...I still dream about her." Yoh and Ryo blinked, about to speak when Morty went sailing through the air. "I thought I told you to stop dreaming about me." yelled Anna. Morty collided with Trey, both of them tumbbling down the large hill in the backyard. Ryo and Yoh sweat- dropped, listening to Morty and Trey's yells as they hit random rocks and twigs.  
  
"Now get back up here and finish planting my flower garden." said Anna, still somewhat upset. Without hesitation, Trey grabbed Morty and climbed the hill, tossing Morty to the side and going back to planting the flowers. He smiled at Anna. ...I love when she gets mad, she looks so cute and..! Anna backhanded him, him lying on the ground twitching. "I can read your mind you idiot. Stop thinking about me too." she said. Ryo and Yoh laughed lightly, watching as Trey wokred his "charm" on Anna. Anna looked to them growling some. "You two, stop giggling like little school girls and start trainning now." she said, The two nodding. Trey sat up suddenly, yelling out. "Well at least someone here acts like a girl!!" he yelled, then blinked and closed his eyes, waiting for his beating to insue.  
  
Anna turned to him slowly, growling. "She's got fire in her eyes!" yelled Yoh. "And in her hair!" replied Ryo. Trey leaped to the side, diving for cover behind the two. Anna grabbed Morty and tossed him at the group. "Not again!!" yelled Morty as he collided with Yoh, Trey, and Ryo. The three yelled out as they tumbbled down the hill again. They landed in a heap at teh bottom, all moaning and graoning from their fall. Anna stood atop the hill, her hands on her hips as she looked down at them. "As soon as you three decided to get up, I want you all to do 300 push ups in three minutes, but since you love me so much Trey, I want you to do 350. Then when you're all done there, you can sweep the porch, wash and wax the floors, do all the laundry, mow the lawn and then wash the clothes." Anna continued on as they all lay there, trying to listen to her orders. Yoh glanced up seeing her walk off toawrds the dojo.  
  
"Did anyone hear the last thing she said?" asked Yoh. "Either she wants us to build a boat...or she wants a root-beer float." replied Morty. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she wants the root beer float." said Ryu. "Well, you never know." began Trey, sitting up now. "She might want us to hack down some trees and build her a boat." Yoh and Ryo tackled him. "Quite!" yelled Ryo. "Yeah, don't give her any ideas!" replied Yoh. "I thought I gave you orders!!" yelled Anna, the tree leaping to their feet and scurring up the hill, beginning to train and or, clean house.  
  
After dinner, Yoh and the boys had gone out to take a shower. Yoh had showed everyone the ring, everyone agreeing that it was beautiful and knew Anna would love it. "Now don't lose it ok?" said Tamora to him and he had nodded. "No worries, Morty is gonna hold onto it for me until next Friday." Morty nodded, keeping the ring in a safe place, one he wouldn't tell to anyone but Yoh. Yoh washed his hair now, closing his eyes as the water cascaded over his now nude body. It felt good to be clean, all that trainning always made him so sweaty and dirty. A nice hot shower and bedtime easily helped him relax.  
  
Yoh stepped from the shower area, walking to join the others, who were getting dressed. Trey seemed to be getting out smarted by his T-shirt. "Trey, am I gonna have to order you one of those shirts that say your head goes here and your arm goes here?" teased Ryo. "Ha ha laugh it up!" he said. Morty smirked, slipping on his shorts. "Heh, he's pobably busy thinking of Anna." he mused. Trey turned bright red, then turned his back to the two. "Y-yeah right!" he exclaimed. "Oh hey Anna, picking up the dirty clothes?" Trey went from red to crimson, glancing around. "What!? Where!?" he asked. They all laughed including Yoh. "Nice one Morty." said Yoh, high fiveing him. Morty smiled, high fiveing back.  
  
Trey blinked looking to Yoh. "I wasn't thinking of Anna." he said and Yoh smikred. "D-don't give me that look!" he said. "You know the rules!" said Yoh. "You think of Anna, I give ya a noogie!" Yoh leaped behind Trey, wrapping his arm around his neck, the other rapidly rubbing against his scalp. "OW! Hey!! Cut it out!" said Trey, smiling. "Alright, alright, I was thinking of her, but I wasn't thinking any bad thoughts, just how she's gonna punish me next." "Right!" they teased him, as they all continued to get dressed and ready for bed.  
  
It was late at night and Anna lay in her bed. Light thunder rummbled in the distance, and she closed her eyes, wishing for sleep. The others were all alseep hours ago, finding it no chore at all. But the last couple of nights were difficult for Anna. She felt someone was watching her, knew someone was, and that someone was making her very scared, and very afraid. Anna was annoyed. ...I'm so stupid...getting all upset over nothing... she thought. ...now i can't even sleep... She sighed again, closing her eyes....and then she heard 'him'. "Anna...I'm outside..." said a low voice, similar to Yoh's. She opened her eyes some, noteing that he was using his mind to communicate with her.  
  
He smirked, sitting in the tree outside her window, watching her. "I could come in there and get you right now...and you know it..." he said. Anna felt her breath coming swiftly, fear washing over her. He smirked again, shifting some. "I've been here everynight watching you..." he continued, his voice still low and evil. "I want you Anna...I want you for my queen..." he said. Anna closed her eyes, trying to drown him out. He smiled, licking his lips slowly. "I'm coming for you Anna and when I get you, you'll be mine and once you are, we'll work together to kill Yoh..." he said then laughed.  
  
Anna sat up in her bed, sweating and panting. She glanced around and noticed that it was storming outside....badly. She looked to the window and the tree outside it but couldn't see anything, it was too dark from the storm. Suddenly, lightning struck, lighting up the room and in the tree she saw him, Hao sitting there, smirking at her. She looked at him frightend, for the first time in her life, she was scaared stiff, unable to move. ...come on, get a hold of yourself...! Anna shook her head, and stood, looking to the same area of the tree she had seen him, narrowing her eyes. "I'll never go with you." she said, then exited her room quickly.  
  
She hurried downt he hall, speed walking, lighting flashing every few seconds, loud thunder rumbling not too far behind. She continued down the hall, making her way to Yoh's room. She saw that the door was slightly open and entered the room, glancing around some. The windows were all closed and the room was lit by a small night light. Yoh lay asleep in his bed, out like a light. It seemed not even a deadly thunderstorm could wake him. She kneeled near the bed, shaking him slightly. "Yoh..." she whispered. He moaned some, rubbing at his eyes. "Anna...?" he asked, looking at her sleepily. She nodded. "Is it alright...if I stay with you tonight?" she asked. Yoh nodded, sitting up. "Sure, but what's wrong?" he asked. Anna looked down and it was then that he noticed she was crying. "Anna...?" he asked softly, leaning to her some. She shook her head. "He was here..." she said softly. "Who?" asked Yoh. She looked to him, her face full of concern. "Hao..." Yoh blinked, then drew her close to him. She hugged him tight, closing her eyes, her right cheek resting softly atop his left shoulder. Yoh stroked her hair, looking to the window, unable to see much since it was still stormy as ever.  
  
For a while, they stayed like that, embracing each other. Yoh looked to Anna, lightly brushing her cheek with his hand. "Don't worry," he began. "You can stay with me as long as you want, I dont mind at all." She smiled at him sadly, hateing to burden him like this. He smiled, hugging her tight again. "I love you Anna...and I promise I'll protect you." Anna hugged him back the same, softly whispering. "I love you too..." He smiled at her again, then layed down on his side, motoinning for her to join him. She did, laying on her side so that she was facing him. Yoh pulled the blanket over them, and smiled at Anna, happily gazing into her eyes. Anna gazed into his as well, blushing slightly, but content, her fear almost completly gone, all because she was with Yoh. He pulled her close closing his eyes. "I love you." he said softly, Anna replying back the same. "I love you too."  
  
Anna closed her eyes now, cuddling close to Yoh, his arms still around her, holding her tight. She thought about Hao and how he had been watching her and also about what Jun had said, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. She was already part of a nightmare with Hao, she didn't need to have any right now. She smiled though, already feeling sleepy, but knowing she was safe, feeling Yoh's arms around her still, thinking sleepily, ...I'll always be safe in his arms...  
  
(EEEK Fianlly Chapter 3!!! Woot XD Feelin good now! But Yes Hao has appeared and Wait Until you see Chapter 4!!! I hope you all keep reading and enjoy this chapter and the next and look foward to my sequel to this story "For The Sake Of My Beloved", named after the opening theme to the anime Fushigi Yuugi It'll be the most shocking Fic Yet! Ty for the reviews Please enjoy! -Melis) 


	4. I'm Here For You Part: 1

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter: 4  
===I'm Here...For You...===  
Part: 1  
  
Yoh was first to wake up, yawning some as he rubbed his still weary eyes. He blinked, staring wide eyed at Anna, who lay sleeping beside him, her back facing him. For a moment, he was sure he was dreaming, but then remembered what had happened last night. He smiled, lightly brushing her soft blonde hair. He was glad she had been able to get some rest, it upsetted and worried him greatly to see her so frightened. He blinked some, still stroking her hair. ...Why does Hao want Anna anyway...? he thought, his only answering being that he would use her to blackmail Yoh into forfiting the Shaman Tournament.  
  
Yoh sighed some, knowing he would without hesitation, especially if it came down to Hao hurting Anna. He'd do anything to protect her, and if losing the Shaman King Tournament would keep Hao at bay, he would do it. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, then opend them, staring at Anna, who had turned now, on her side facing him. She slowly opened her eyes, making eye contact with Yoh. He smiled sweetly at her, her doing the same to him."Hey..." he said softly. Anna closed her eyes for a moment, then looked to him again. "Hey..." she replied. He noticed she was blushing, this causing him to smile. ...she's so cute when she blushes... he thought. She slowly moved her hand to him, running it through his shoulder lenght black hair.  
  
Yoh smiled closing his eyes. He loved when she did this, it felt so good and made him feel so relaxed. She smiled, continuing to run her hands through his hair, a sea of black silk. She closed her eyes again, sighing slightly. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." she said. Yoh smiled looking to her now, lightly taking her hands in his. She looked to him, smiling some. "I didn't mind." he began. "I'm just glad that I was able to help you." She smiled sadly, staring into his eyes. He smiled back, glad he was able to be with her so early in the morning.  
  
He drew her close to him now, embracing her tightly. She smiled, resting her head against his chest. "I love you." he said softly. She smiled playfully, replying. "Say it again..." Yoh laughed lightly, saying in the same manner. "I love you." she smiled, rubbing his back lightly. "I love you too....I always will..." she replied, closing her eyes again. Yoh smiled, glad to hear her say that. He was so happy to be with her, she was one of a kind, and one he never wanted to lose, not ever. He closed his eyes, still stroking her hair, her laying her head softly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, the rythem slow and steady.  
  
After a while, Anna looked to the window, a slight chill running up her back. Yoh blinked some, rubbing her back lightly. "Are you cold?" he asked. She shook her head. "No..." she said softly, still staring out the window. Yoh followed her line of site, frowning some. He smiled then, lightly turning her head to him, lifting her chin some. She blinked, letting him and closed her eyes as his lips lightly brushed against hers. She blushed deeply, axntiously antisapating his kiss. He smiled as he leaned to her, the two sharing a soft kiss. Anna moved her arms up, wrapping them around his neck, as his arms slipped around her slender waist.  
  
The kiss ended, the two still embracing. Yoh closed his eyes, having a bad feeling. "I feel it too..." said Anna softly. He looked to her. "I don't want to leave you today..." he said. She shook her head. "I'll be fine." she said, trying to assure him. He sighed, her doing the same. She stood then, walking to the window. Yoh sat up in his bed, watching her walk about the room now. "I know you're still worried about him....about what he said last night..." began Yoh, Anna flashing him an angry look. "Come on Anna, don't get mad..." he said. She sighed. "I've no reason to fear him." she replied firmly. Yoh sighed again, slightly annoyed. "Ever if that's ture, what if he decides to pay you a visit today while I'm gone? Then what?" he asked, Anna shrugging some. "Please don't do that..." he said, shaking his head. "What do you want me to do Yoh?" she asked, her tone annoyed. "I want you to let me stick around." he replied. She looked to the window, at the now clear blue sky. "Whatever happens...happens." she said. Yoh looked to her angrily, getting to his feet. "No!" he said. Anna looked to him. "There's nothing we can do..." replied Anna, her face expresionless again. ...God, not that look again... he thought, his anger and fustration rising. "You're destined to be Shaman King Yoh, and regaurdless of what happens to me, you need to carry on and participate in the tournament." "No damn it!" he yelled, Anna watching him. He walked to her, his pace fast, fuled by his fustrations. She stared deep into his eyes, her expresionless look turning to that of a sad one. Yoh looked back the same, getting on his knees. "Anna, don't you understand?" he asked softly, Anna watching him still.  
  
He stared into her eyes, tears threatning to fall any moment. "I don't want to be Shaman King...if you're not there by my side..." She looked to him sadly, her own eyes filling with tears. "You're everything to me Anna, and I want you to be with me every step of the way." she was about to speak, but he shook his head, continuing. "You're my destined Queen, you're the one I want there to congradulate me as I win the tournament. I want to spend my life with you Anna, because a lifetime without you, heh being the Shaman King without you as my Queen...is a life without meaning." Anna looked to him now, crying some. "Yoh..." she said softly, him smiling as he reached back into the pocket of his pants that lay on the floor.  
  
...ok, i've practiced this a million times... he thought. ...all I have to say is 'Anna, will you marry me...?'" Anna continued to stare at him, still crying lightly. "I love you Anna." She smiled, getting on her knees as well, and hugged him tight. "I love you too..." Yoh sighed, unable to find the ring remembering that Morty had hid it, also noting that the moment was gone, so in turn, hugged her back. "I'm going to go to my room and change now." she said and he nodded. Yoh leaned foward, softly kissing her on her cheek, her doing the same to him, and without further ado, she stood and exited his room, making her way back to hers where she stripped off her white T-shirt and black shorts and slipped into her short black dress, fixing her beads accordingly.  
  
It was mid-afternoon and was almost as dark as night out. It seemed a massive thunderstorm was coming to town, looking to be worse then the one the night before. Anna sighed, leaning back against the small island in the middle of the kitchen. She was a good three feet from the sink area and window that allowed her to look outside. She was reading a book again, though every now and then looked up and out the window so she could see if Trey and Ryo were trainning and also to take a glimpse at Morty who was sweeping away at the porch area.  
  
Anna then returned her eyes to her book, speed reading over all the information, her brain and eyes only trying to find the main points and highlights...then she stopped, slowly lowering the book. Something was wrong...she had just got a really bad vibe. She glanced around some, heard and saw nothing, but the empty area of the kitchen. she then looked to the window, saw the others doing as she had assigned them to. She tilted her head some, feeling a strange urge to walk closer to the window, like someone or soemthing was calling or drawing her to it. She pushed herself from the island, taking a few steps towards the window and blinked in sudden shock.  
  
Hao stood before her now, smirking. She stummbled back some, catching herself, a very short distance between her and him. He smiled lightly, leaping up some so that her was now sitting on the edge of the sink, his right elbow resting on his right knee, his chin resting in his right hand, while his left arm hung over his left knee. He smiled at her, at her sudden panic, that he found to not only be entertaining, but sexy in a way, since she was now breathing somewhat heavily and sweating lightly. "I told you I was gonna come for you..." he said. She glared at him, her eyes narrowed, giving him a cold, angry stare.  
  
He smirked, rasing his left hand and running it through his long black hair. Anna continued to give him the cold look, not sure what she should do, then glancing out the window some, saw the others trainning. "Don't bother calling them." said Hao, sighing slightly, as if he were bored. "They wouldn't even be worth my time." he said, then stretched. Anna looked back to him, now givng him that expressionless look. He smiled, getting to his feet, him standing a good foot and a half taller then her. She looked to him, stepping back some. "What do you want Hao?" she asked. Hao smirked, looking her over. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, then smiled wide. "I'm here...for you..."  
  
(Yup, chappy 4 ish up but i decided to breakit into 2 parts, one, because its really really long x.x and two, to keep the suspense built! Im so glad you'll all keep reading Im really not sure how many more chapters this fic will be, when i last counted it should be around 9 but i think it'll be more like 10 to 12 chapters now, so lol yeah thanks for all the reviews please enjoy and keep reading and reviweing please -Melis) 


	5. I'm Here For You Part: 2

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 5  
===I'm Here...For You...===  
Part: 2  
  
Hao smiled at her still, his gaze upon her unwavering. "I want you Anna...I want you to be my queen." Anna took another step back, wondering if she should call for the others, or to run, or better yet, to stand and fight. She knew she couldn't do much to stop him, nonetheless, she knew she had to do something to keep him at bay until she could think up a plan.  
  
Hao extended his hand to her and yet she took another step back. He sighed, slightly annoyed. "I'm going to give you two choices, one being the hard way, the other being the easy way. So you can choose to either come with me quietly, or cause a scene, because one way or the other, you're coming with me, even if it means I have to drag you out the door kicking and screaming." Anna blinked slightly, sure now that he was serious and knew that if she didn't think quick, Yoh was going to come home to no one.  
  
"Well?" asked Hao. "What's it gonna be?" Anna sighed, closing her eyes. ...great... she thought. ...I didn't need this...I mean...what am I suppose to do...? Hao smirked, watching her, hoping she'd do the sensiable thing and come with him without a fuss. Anna looked to him, determined. "I'm not going anywhere..." Hao sighed, shaking his head. "Anna, Anna, Anna..." he said slowly. She watched, her determined gaze now holding his. He smiled. "Alright then..." he began, a wicked smile crossing his lips. "Let's do this the hard way." Anna was about to move...but wasn't alble to, Hao now standing before her. He grabed her left wrist pulling her to him, then tossed her foward, so that her back hit the island in the middle of the kitchen. Anna yelled out, stumbling to the side some, though tried hard to keep her painful yells to herself, not wanting the others to get involved. ...If I can't take him, there's no way they can... she thought.  
  
Trey and Ryo looked up, hearing what seemed to be someone hit something relativly hard, followed by a loud yell. They exchanged glances and raced towards the house, Morty noticing and following. "Hey guys, what's wrong why we all-" Morty stopped short as did the others, the three standing in the doorway staring at Hao. Hao smirked, holding Anna by her wrist still. "Hey there kiddies..." he said, smiling evily. "Oh, don't mind me..." he began. "I'm just picking up a few things...the main one being Anna."  
  
Trey and Ryo glared as him, Trey stepping foward. "Sorry, but Anna blongs here." he said. Hao smirked, pushing Anna back some, him turning and facing Trey and the others now. "Look little boys...I suggest you get lost, cause I know your furioku is nothing compared to mine." Trey and Ryo exchanged glances again, then nodded. "Whatever, you're not taken Anna so long as we three are here." said Trey, smirking as Korii entered his snowboard, Ryo and his spirit Tokagaro ready to go as well.  
  
Hao smirked, then sighed deeply. "Alright then...it's your funeral." Trey blinked some, hopeing that wasn't true, he didn't want to die yet. Ryo and Trey readied themselves, ready to strike Hao together. "Stop..." said Anna, panting. They all looked to her, the three shocked. "You can't...fight him..." she said, standing weakly. "There's no way...he's nuts..." she said, shaking her head. "I don't care, he's not taking you..." said Trey. "He'll kill you!" yelled Anna. Trey smirked, getting into his stance. Hao also smikred, waiting. Trey went to leap foward, but stopped, as Ryo leaped over him, catching Hao off guard. Ryo slashed out, hitting Hao's chest, Hao stummbling back.  
  
Trey then leapted to Anna, standing in front of her. "If you want Anna, you have to go through us first." Hao laughed low, then hysterically. "Is that so?" he asked, smirking. Trey growled some, not sure if he should be talking so tough, especially since Hao was looking pretty pissed. Hao narrowed his eyes. "That's it." he said, then dashes at Trey, turnning to the right some and backhanded him hard in the face. Trey stummbled back, trying to catch himself as he fell. Hao smirked, spining, so that his right fist hit Ryo in the gut, sending him flying. Ryo hit the wall hard, Trey joinning him shorlty after. Both had lost unity with their spirits and were now quite bloody, not to mention Ryo was down for the count.  
  
Anna watched frightened as Hao began to walk to her. Morty watched, paniced, then without warning jumped at Hao, grabbing his legs, and tripping him down. Hao blinked, shocked as he fell foward, hitting the ground hard. "You little bastard..." he said, kicking Morty into a wall. Morty yelled out, feeling about a million bones in his body collide with one another. Anna watched, not sure what to do. "An-Anna...run..." said Morty weakly. Anna looked to him, saw he was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
However, Hao was focused on Trey, who was now standing, holding his injured left arm. Hao smirked. "You don't know when to die..." he said. Trey smiled some, his right hand covered in his own blood. Hao continued to walk towards Trey, even while Pillica and Tamora entered the kitchen, Pillica screaming some at the sight of her now bloody brother. "Trey!" she cried. Hao continued on, a wicked smirk on his face. Without hesitation, Pillica leaped onto Hao's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get away from him!" she yelled, beginning to pull at his hair.  
  
Hao yelled out angrily, running backwards as he flaied his arms at her. She kept her grip on his hair, pulling hard and only let go when her back collided with the wall. She yelled out, but quickly regained her grip on his hair, pulling even harder. Hao yelled out angrily ramming her back against the wall again. Pillica went limp as she passed out. Her head had hit the wall twice, very hard both times. Hao rubbed at his scalp, as he walked back toward Trey. Trey looked to his sister, who now lay on her side unconcious. He grolwed at Hao, regaining his untity with Korii again. "Come on Korri, lets teach this jerk a lesson." Korri agreeing. Trey picked up his snowboard with his right hand, his left hanging limp at his side, knowing he was only delaying Hao from taking Anna. Trey knew he couldn't fight injured like this, but was determined to fight Hao, that is, until Hao knocked him unconsious or worse, killed him.  
  
Trey went to move, but was caught by his throat, him sailing back past Anna and hitting the wall. He yelled out, dropping his board and losing unity again with Korri. He gripped Hao's wrist, Hao's hand tightly wrapped around his neck, squeezing it tighty. Trey tried to fight back, but could feel himself already losing conciousness. Hao smirked, rasing his other fist. "Too bad...you could have just walked away." he began, powering up with his spirit. "Now, you'll have to die." Hao laughed evily, his fist racing towards Trey's head, Trey closing his eyes, preparing his life to end with one hell of a bang... and Hao's hand was stopped suddenly.  
  
Hao blinked, then looked to his right...and saw Anna, standing, her hair flared out, her eyes narrowed. He looked to his right wrist, saw her beads wrapped around it firmly. "Morty..." she said softly. "Get Yoh and be quick..." she said softly. Morty winced,looking to her. "B- but...Anna...what about you...?" he asked. Anna shook her head some, keeping her focus on Hao. "Don't worry about me." she said. "Just get Yoh." Morty nodded and limped to the door. Hao watched, smirking to Anna. "You really are fun to watch..." he said. "Let him go..." she order, pulling at the beads some. "How about no?" he asked. She pulled tightier, and Hao realized she was draining his furioku away. He smiled, letting Trey fall to the floor. Trey lay on his side, coughing uncontrolably. Anna looked to him, then back to Hao, keep her beaded necklace around his wrist still.  
  
"Anna, I don't want to hurt you...but I think I'm going to have to." he said, but Anna stood, her sight and stance unwavering. Hao smirked and pulled his arm towards himself, pulling her foward. Anna blinked, shocked and caught off guard some, and felt herself falling against him, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close to him. Without hesitation, Hao moved his face to hers, kissing her on the lips, smirking slightly at her desprite attempts to pull away. Anna emitted an angry moan, it muffled as he continued to kiss her, slightly sliding his tongue into her mouth, then thrust his right fist up, hitting her gut hard, and knocking her out cold.  
  
Hao smirked, as Anna's knees gave in, her falling against him completely now. He looked to Tamora, who blinked shocked, but didn't move, was too afraid to do anything. He smirked at her, stroking Anna's hair softly. Tamora was about to say something but was hushed by Hao. "Shhh..." he began. "My queen is asleep...we wouldn't want to wake her..." he said, smiling at her. Tamora blinked, looking to Trey, Ryo and Pillica who all lay unconcious on the floor. He smirked, watching her, enjoying the horrified look on her face. "They're alive..." he said assuringly. And so Tamora stood, frozen, not sure what to do or where to go, hopeing that Morty would be able to get Yoh and that he would be able to save them all in time, before Hao decided to take Anna and get rid of the others for good.  
  
(wooo, sorry about the delay x.x been trying to get over writers block xx' Hope this chapter isn't too bad...i wanted to make this in 3 parts because 1 or 2 chapters wouldn't work, the chapter would be massive, so i hope this will hold you all off for the moment until i update again, which will be soona dn im happy to say im working on 2 more sequels to this XD That's right! My Fan fiction will be an epic XD lol, but yes TY all for the reviews and please keep reading and enjoy this chapter and the ones after it -Melis) 


	6. I'm Here For You Part: 3

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter: 6  
===I'm Here...For You...===  
Part: 3  
  
Morty was in hell, well felt like he was in it. He was dazed and confused, tired and was sure he had broke more then a few bones, and yet, continued on, despritly trying to ignore the pain. He knew Yoh was somewhere in the park, running his nine thousand laps, which Anna insisted he do. Morty was running himself, though was more limping then anythine else. People he passed gave him strange looks, probably cause he was bloody and looked like he had just commited a mass murder.  
  
Frantically, he scanned the park, searching for Yoh, not seeing any traces of him. ....come on come on... he thought, beginning to panic. He hated himself for leaving Anna alone with that loonatic Hao, who was somehow, realted to Yoh. ...bilogically anyway... thought Morty, noting that Yoh was the sane one, and Hao must have got stuck with the insane gene. Either way, Morty had to focus on the task at hand, Anna's life and that of the others was all depending on Morty.  
  
He continued to search, trying to use his sixth sense to see if he could pick up Amidamru...and stopped suddenly, looking ahead. He saw Yoh, accompanied by Jun and Lenny. "Y-Yoh!" called out Morty weakly. He yelled out some, his legs and back aching, but yet he pushed himself, repeating over and over in his mind, only a little futher, only a little further, you can make it. Once in leaping distanced, he leaped and what a leap, landing at Yoh's feet...and then they were all around him, Jun, Lenny and Yoh, kneeling near him, Jun holding him in her lap some, their spirits flaoting behind them.  
  
"Morty!" yelled Yoh, whipeing some blood from his small forehead. "What happned to you?" asked Yoh, already sounding upset. "Anna..." Morty said weakly. Yoh blinked, his heart speeding up. "What about Anna?" asked Yoh, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Morty looked to Yoh, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. "Yoh...Hao...Hao's after Anna..." Yoh stared at Morty, the statement slowly sinking in. ....no... he thought ....god no...! "Hurry...hurry and save her Yoh...!" cried Morty, suddenly passing out. "He's had quite a beating..." stated jun, though quickly assured the others that he was ok, just resting for the moment. "Lenny and Yoh quickly get to Anna, I'll get the car and take car of Morty." the two nodded, and Yoh ran, leaving Lenny. "Hey! Wait up!" cried Lenny, quickly running after him.  
  
Yoh continued to run, fueled by his fear and his anger. ...I knew this would happen... he thought, blaming himself for what was happening now. ...I knew he was going to do this... he contiuned to think, Amidamaru interupting his thoughts. "Lord Yoh, nothing is your fault." he began. Yoh continued to run, Amidamaru still speaking. "Yoh, you musn't get over excited, remember, when you fight with rage you will lose. We must focus on saving Anna, but using our determination to do so, not our rage." Yoh nodded some, knowing what his samurai had said was true. He needed to push his rage aside and focus with Amidamaru in order to save Anna, but alas, he knew it would be a difficult task to do.  
  
Hao continued to stare at Tamora, tilting his head some. Tamora was slowly inching her way over to the others, who lay in a heap on the floor, Ryo still out cold as was Pillica, but Trey seemed to be somewhat awake, moaning out some as he shifted on the floor. "Well then..." he bagan, Tamora freezing in her tracks. Hao lifted Anna into his arms bowing to Tamora. "I got what I came for, I'll be on my way..." he smirked, winking at her, then turned to face the door. "Hold it right there." said a voice from the far door. Hao smirked, knowing well it was Yoh.  
  
"How nice of you to drop in." Hao said, facing his brother. "Hao..." Yoh said, narrowing his eyes. Hao smirked, looking to Anna. His arm supporting her legs had moved, so she now lay limp still, her back in his left arm, her own left arm hanigng limping at her side, her right lightly resting on her stomach. Her face was a mixture of fright and anger, her soft blonde hair wild now, her eyes closed, her lower lip quivering some, looking like she was in the middle of a horriable nightmare. Hao smirked evily, stroking her hair lightly. "She's so beautiful...when she sleeps." he said sarcastically.  
  
Yoh growled. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled. Hao continued to smile, holding Anna to him. "She's my queen now...so what do you care?" Yoh growled again, Amidamrau showing himself. "Lord Yoh, he's trying to upset you, so you'll be unable to focus." Hao glared at the samurai, then smirked, continuing towards the door, but yoh had already dashed to it, blocking the way out. Hao smiled, lifting his head some. "You're not leaving here with Anna." said Yoh firmly. Hao smiled, looking to Anna. "Love...is such strange thing, don't you agree brother?" "You're no brother of mine." spat Yoh coldly.  
  
Hao looked to him, still smirking as always. "I'm a busy person Yoh, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to step aside and let me pass." Yoh didn't move, knowing that he needed to keep Hao here, because here he at least had a chance to stop him. Hao sighed, apparently getting annoyed. "Yoh, get out of the way." he said. Yoh didn't move from the door, however, raised his wooden sword to Hao. Hao blinked, shocked some that Yoh had somehow already acheived unity with his spirit, though he hadn't sensed it. Yoh stared at Hao angrily. Hao smirked. "Anna is definitly ment for me, she's cold and myseterious, not to mention dark and evily...like me."  
  
"Wh-what a stupid bastard..." said Trey, laying on his back now, as Tamora tried to stop his arm from bleeding. The two looked to him, Hao blinking some. "Don't let him talk about Anna like that..." began Trey. "Beat the crap out of him Yoh...that's what I would do if I could stand that is..." he finished, panting hard. Yoh looked back to Hao angrily, knew Hao had hurt his friends and was now attempting to take his girlfriend from him. "Well Hao, I think you'd better put Anna down and leave now before you really make me mad." Hao laughed low, setting Anna down gently and Yoh for a moment, thought Hao was being sensiable, but caught Hao's evil smirk and knew that he wasn't leaving here until he got Anna. "I'll deal with you first, then when you're out of the way, I'll deal with her." he said, powering up with his spirit.  
  
Yoh got into his stance, trying hard to put his anger aside, trying to focus on defeating Hao and saving Anna, but coudn't help but think about losing Anna. Hao smikred, then dashed at Yoh with such speed, Yoh didn't even know he was hit until Hao was behind him. Hao then grabbed at Yoh's hair, swinning him some, Yoh yelled out, but quickly jabbed right, hitting Hao's side. Hao growled, tossing yoh away. Yoh rolled with it, kneeling now, raising his sword again.  
  
Hao smiled, then dashed foward, at the last minute, leaning back so that the heel of his foot, hit the bottom of Yoh's jaw, Yoh falling back again. Hao leapted up then, punching down, and Yoh parried with his wooden sword, bearly blocking the blow. Hao smirked, then thrust his other hand down, grabbing Yoh by the neck. Yoh yelled out, stummbling as Hao pulled him to his feet, then slammed him hard against the wall and pinned him there, keeping his own body pressed against Yoh's. Yoh pushed at him, noticing his untiy with Amidamaru had been severed.  
  
Hao smirked, seeing he had made a small cut on the left temple of Yoh's head, saw a small trickle of blood running down it. Yoh continued to struggle, though unable to do much to free himself. "Shhh..." said Hao, stroking Yoh's hair softly. Hao moved his hand up, so that Yoh's face was looking at the ceiling, Hao leaned to Yoh's ear talking softly now. "If you really love Anna, come get her..." he began. "Deep in the forest....there's a castle, hudden. She'll be there waiting for you Yoh...that is, if you come..." Yoh was panting now, Hao's fingers tight around his neck, stranggling him some. Hao smirked, leaning down now, slowly sliding his tongue up Yoh's left temple, licking the blood from it slowly. Yoh moaned out some, then thrashed wildly, trying hard to get Hao away, but was unable to overpower him.  
  
Tamora watched form the side, looking to Trey who was moaing out in pain. She quickly looked back to Hao and Yoh, not sure what to do. "I'm sorry Tamora.." said Conchy. "Yeah! Our powers aren't strong enough to fight against him!" replied Ponchy. Tamora glanced around the kitchen, looking for a weapon, anything that could be used to stop Hao or at least stun him until Yoh got his composure back. She glanced to the island and saw a large frying pan sitting atop it. She looked back to Hao, saw he was still focused upon Yoh and decided that this would be the best time to strike him.  
  
Without hesitation, Tamora ran fourth, grabbing the handle of the pan in one hand and swung back, the pan hitting the right side of Hao's head, Hao yelling out as he took the blow, Yoh dropping to the floor, panting hard. Tamora blinked, shocked at her own actions, her guardians whatching in shock as well. Hao felt something warm run down the side of his face, and blinked as he pulled his hand back, looking to his fingers, seeing the tips coated red. He faced Tamora slowly, lowering his hand. "That's wasn't very nice..." he said angrily. Tamora stepped back, frightened. Hao smirked, walking the short distance to her. Conchy and Ponchy lept in front of him, blocking his path now. "Get away from her!" yelled Conchy. "Yeah!" backed-up Ponchy.  
  
Hao smirked, backhanding the two away. "Conchy! Ponchy!" cried Tamora, watching as they both flew past her. As she went to glance at Hao, her frying pan went flying, Hao now before her. She gasped some, backing up. Hao smiled, taking her wrist and pulling her to him then tossed her back so that she hit the wall hard. She cried out, sitting on the floor now. Hao smirked down at her, grabbing her hair gently, then jerking up so that she looked at him. She cried out again, sure he was going to kill her. "Tsk, tsk tsk..." he began, shaking his head. He smirked, about to strike her again, when something hit him from the left hard. Hao yelled out, skidding across the floor, quickly regaining his composure and stance.  
  
Yoh stood before Tamora now, bloody and beaten, but finally sharing unity with Amidamaru once again. Hao smirked, brushing his long hair back. Yoh kept his sight on Hao, asking Tamora if she was ok. She nodded, looking to Hao now, still somewhat afraid. "Heh, you're really annoying..." said Hao. "Well, he's not as annoying as Ryo." said a voice from the right. Hao looked, seeing Lenny, leaning against a wall. Lenny looked to Hao, narrowing his eyes. Hao smirked, reading himself, not wanting to fight anymore, his furioku was running low, not to mention the fact that he wanted to get Anna and head back to his castle before the huge storm blew in.  
  
Lenney got into his stance, already at unity with Bason. He entered his stance, rasing his massive lance to Hao, the sharp blade shinning in the light from the kitchen. Hao smirked still, looking out of the corner of his eye at Yoh, who was already in his stance as well. "Yoh, on three we attack together." said Lenny, Yoh nodding in return. Hao stepped back some, still in his stance, waiting for the two to strike him. ...that's when I make my move... he thought, smiling wide now.  
  
"Now!" yelled Lenny, Yoh leaping at Hao from the left, Lenny dashing at him from the right. Hao smirked, leaping left, kicking out, hitting Yoh in the back. He then lept over Lenny, then backflipped in the air, landing near Anna. Yoh was already on his feet and running at Hao, even as Hao swooped Anna into his arms. Yoh brought his swrod towards the back of Hao's head, but Hao was already in motion, dashing past Lenny and leaping up standing atop a counter now.  
  
The two looked to him, Hao smirking as he held Anna in his arms. "Come for her Yoh, she'll be waiting." he began, his back to the large window. Yoh watched, panting, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop Hao and get Anna. Lenny knew too, not sure what to do now, only knowing that for the moment Hao had won. Without any further delay, Hao kneeled some, then leapt up, backflipping and crashing out the window, glass spreading around the area.  
  
Yoh watched, blinking some, then fell to his knees, some glass cutting him as he did. He dropped his sword, staring at the ground, felt tears in his eyes, streaming slowly down his face. He shook his head some, trying not to let the reality set in, the reality that Hao had got what he had came for...and the fact that he, Yoh had faild to stop him.  
  
(well heres chappy...6. Forgot what chapter it was x.x But yeah, hope you all like this one, gots more action and such and ill start on chappy 7 and 8 soon so yes ty for the reviews and such nad im not sure if all of you have read "I'll Stand By you," but if you havent please do cause this is a seqel to it so yeah please enjoy and please keep reading -Melis) 


	7. I Wanna Be Bad

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 7  
===I Wanna Be Bad===  
  
Hao had made it home before the storm, glad that he had, it began to rain hard as soon as he did. He had been home well over an hour now, had shakled Anna's hands to a wall and watched her struggle to get free. He smirked, sipping something to drink, sitting in his large throne chair. Anna seemed to stop for the moment, panting hard. He smirked, whatching as she prepared to free herself again. He enjoyed to watch her struggle, loved to see her wild hair dripping with her sweat, loved to see her chest heave heavily as she struggled to regain her breath. But what he loved most was the part where he got to make her his queen.  
  
He smirked, enjoying the idea of making her submit to him. ...submission... he thought, setting his empty goblet down. He stretched, still sitting in his massive throne, reading himself to go face Anna. He didn't want her to get too tired, not before he gave her his little welcome to your new home gift. He reached to his right, picking up a small jewlery box. He opened it slow, exposing red velvet that lined the inside. In the middle lay a small, see-through orb, a dark cloud hovering within it. Hao smiled, carefully picking up the small orb with his fingers. He smirked, twirling it on his left index finger, then tossed it up, catching it gently in the palm of his hand.  
  
He smirked still, getting to his feet, anxious to give his little gift to Anna. "Anna..." he said softly, decending the short flight of stairs that lead from his throne to the floor below. Anna stopped, panting hard, her head turned to the left. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him, not sure what he was planning to do. He smiled, bowing to her. She closed her eyes, showing him no mind. "Now now..." he began walking towards her. "Don't be upset with me. I'm only doing what I feel is best for you." Anna looked to him, her chin and hair dripping with sweat. He smirked, tilting his head. "Did you honestly think that poor excuse for a Shaman could beat me?" he asked.  
  
Anna turned her face from him, closing her eyes again. "Get away from me..." she said softly, looking to him some form the corner of her eye. He smirked, stroking her hiar some. Anna viciously shook her head, trying to flail her arms at him, unable to due to the heavy shackles that bound her to the wall. She stopped after a few seconds, panting hard again, seeming to be unable to regain her breath. Hao smiled, tilting his head some. Anna stared at him, her chest heaving heavily still. He looked her up and down, her blushing in turn, staring at the stone floor. She wanted to kill him, just stranggle the life out of him with her shakles. She hated being patronized more then anything in the world and here he was, looking her over like she was some piece of meat in a store window, as if he needed to make sure she was good enough.  
  
Hao smirked, showing a few of his teeth. "I've a gift for you..." he began, moving to her. "But before I give it to you, do you have anything else to say to me?" Anna whispered something so softly, Hao struggled to hear her. "What was that?" he asked. Anna looked to him, her eyes full of determination and un dieing love as she spoke. "He'll come for me..." Hao glared, rasing his right hand. He moved it quickly, back-handing her. Anna's face faced left now, her eyes starring at something in the distance. Hao was about to strike her again, but stopped himself. "It's not nice to lie Anna..." he said, stressing the word lie.  
  
Anna glared at him, wishing she could strike him, just once, at least then she could die happy, that is, if he even did plan to kill her. She prayed he did, because she hated the idea of spending the rest of her life being his pawn or his slave. Anna shuddered at the thought, wanting him to kill her even more, thinking he just might if she continued to piss him off as she was doing already. Hao smirked, rasing his hand to his mouth, Anna not knowing that he had slipped the small black filled orb under his tongue. He then leaned to Anna, pinning her arms and pressing his body against her.  
  
Anna was outraged, trying hard to thrash at him, but unable to do anything. Hao leaned to her, kissing her softly. Anna moaned, kicking at him some. Hao laughed lightly as he kissed her, pinning her legs now as well. He then began to kiss her passionatly, slipping his tongue into her mouth slowly, the tiny orb also entering her mouth. Anna tried to cry out but her cries were muffled as Hao slid his tongue deeper into her mouth, being sure to push the orb down her throat. Anna closed her eyes, tears streaming down her now bright red cheeks. Hao tauntingly licked her lips, laughing low and evily. "Mmm, don't worry, you won't remember much once that little orb clicks in." he said, stroking her hair as she continued to cry.  
  
Hao smiled, watching her, saw her knees begin to go weak, saw her head fall foward as well. A short while later, she collapsed, aparently asleep. Hao didn't waste time, He quickly un-shakled her wrist, letting her fall against him. Anna emitted a small moan, Hao smiling, knowing the orbs darkness was working, knew that when she awoke she would be a completly different person. He couldn't wait until Yoh came for her, knew she would kill him without hesitation. Hao sighed contently, lifting Anna into his arms, carrying her off to her room. It wasn't too far away of corse, a few feet form his own chambers.  
  
He entered the room, looking about the area, numerous chairs and tables adored the room, all red velvet and made of the most lavished wood her could afford. He gently set her onto the bed, stroked her hair gently, smirking. He then stood and exited the room, opting to return in a half hour or so when she would be awake. He closed the door, knowing a long black dress hung behind it. He smiled, anxiously awaiting his queens awakening.  
  
Anna slowly opened her eyes, looking up into a sea of red, that turned out to be the top of her canopy bed. She stared at it for a while, not wanting to move, her body feeling strangly heavy. After a short while, she forced herself to sit up, looking about the room. She glanced at the stone walls, the many tables and chairs and other various decors of the room, taking it all in, feeling as if she had known this place so long ago. She then glanced to the door, a long, black dress catching her eye. She pushed herself from the bed and made her way to the door. For a moment she stared at the dress, lightly touching it, then examining it again.  
  
Finally, she pulled it off the hanger, holding it in her arms. She went to the center of the room, lightly setting the dress at the end of the bed. She proceeded to underss, slipping off her tight black dress and beads, setting them down on a small velvet chair. she then slipped into the long black gown, it fitting her perfectly. The gown was slightly see- through, showing her somewhat valumptuous figure, not to mention a decent amount of her clevage as well. She slipped off her sandels, replacing them with black, six-inch spiked high heels. She then looked about the room, and walked to her vanity. She slowly sat down on a velvet chair, looking at her reflection, taking a brush in her hand. She lightly began to brush her hair, her eyes scaowering the medium sized vanity for a hair tie.  
  
She found one in the upper left corner of the vanity table, taking it in her right hand, and began to pull her hair into a high pony tail. She brushed her hair a little more, perfecting it, then setted the brush down. She then proceeded to stare at her reflection, wondering who she was, why she was here, strange thoughts coming and going, as were her emotions. She continued to stare at her reflection, the door silently openning. Anna looked to it in the mirror, seeing Hao walk in.  
  
Hao smiled to her, bowing some. "You're finally awake." he said softly, Anna giving him a slight nod. She then returned her eyes to her reflection, Hao walking up behind her. He lightly rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Anna closed her eyes, titling her head. Hao smirked, leaning down, lightly kissing her neck. "My queen..." he began, stroking her now, pulled-up hair. Anna leaned her head back, listening to him speak. "Yoh is coming to take you away from me..." said Hao. Anna opened her eyes, glaring some. "Oh is he?" she asked. Hao nodded, a worried look on his face. "They're all coming to take you away from me." Hao then closed his eyes, moving down, lightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Anna rested her hand softly on his arm. "I won't let them take me..." she said.  
  
Hao smiled, looking at her reflection. "But they won't listen to you." Anna smirked some, tilting her head. "I'll make them, even if it means I have to kill them..." Hao smirked, kissing her cheek, Anna whispering softly. "You wanna what?" he asked just as softly. Anna stared at her reflection, smiling as her eyes met his, her voice cool and evil as she spoke. "I wanna be bad."  
  
(dun dun duuuun Anna wants to be bad?! GASP XD lol but yes i hope you liked the lil bit of Hao/Anna here...i'll be sure to add some Yoh/Anna in a later chapter, and im also gonna start workin on teh next chapter and the next sequel So yes, please keep reading and reviewing and please enjoy this chapter and the ones after -Melis) 


	8. Storming The Castle Part: 1

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 8  
===Storming the Castle===  
Part: 1  
  
Yoh was beyond pissed and far beyond depressed. He wished someone would just strike him down, just end his now miserable and pointless life. It was only a day after Anna had been kidnapped, and Yoh and the gang were already on the move, taking a rather long train ride to the Fobidden Forest, a place that was supposedly haunted by numerous evil spirits. Yoh didn't care about that though, at least not now. All he cared about was getting Anna back, whether that ment taking on 100 evil spirits or completely laying Hao out, he was going to get her back.  
  
The train ride finally ended, all that was left now was to get through the haunted forest and to storm the castle. ...oh the fun... Yoh thought, not sure what Hao had planned or even why Hao had told Yoh of his castle's location. He figured Hao had something cooked up, and knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Either way, the task at hand was to save Anna. The gang had come up with a plan; make their way through the haunted forest of doom, storm Hao's castle, get Anna and get out ASAP. Of corse, they had to think about some of the problems they would face, like angry spirits, more then likly Hao and also the fact that they needed to actually find out where Anna was in the castle.  
  
They had managed to get halfway through the forest now, finding it relativly easy. They all began to wonder why Hao hand't leapt from the bushes, or if they should prepare for one hell of an ambush. Jun was all ears at the moment, as was Tamora, the two staying on either side of the group. Neither of them had picked up any negative enrgy or had any bad feelings, which made everyone uneasy. ...it's too easy... thought Yoh, glancing around. Through the hike, he had kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike at anything that so much sneezed.  
  
It wasn't long before the entire gang reached the castle, it mammoth in size. They all stared at the massive woodend doors, looking at the stone castle in awe. It was amazing in size, numerous gargoyals lined above the door and numerous towers. They all exchanged glances, noding in agreement as Yoh motioned to the doors. Yoh stood at the left one, Lenny on the right. The two were ready to take down the doors, when they heard a loud creacking sound. They both lept back, the others dong the same. The doors moaned loudly, openning to the gang. They stood a while expecting an army of hunter spirts, but after several minutes, were sure that it was safe to enter.  
  
"Trey, Ryo, you stay in the back, Pillica, Tamora and Jun stay in the middle." said Yoh all agreeing. They entered the massive castle, shocked at how plain it really was. There was nothing more then grey stone, the only real elaboration was the red , velvet rugs about the area. The gang glanced around, Jun having several of her tailsmens between her fingers, the others along with their guardian ghost, ready to attack. They walked into the empty main hall, a mear stairway leading up, sepertating into two doors, one leading left, the other right. They countined on in, slowly, noting that the door to the far left was chianed, however, the one on the right was open.  
  
Yoh glanced around again, trying to find any boobytraps they might set off. The whole team was about to walk right, when the two huge doors closed. They all faced them, Trey and Morty pounding hard on them. "It won't budge!" yelled Trey. "Yahh!" yelled Morty. "Now we're trapped!" he cried. "Calm down you big sissies..." snapped Lenny, sighing. The Two looked to him, blinking some. "But...but now we have no way to get out!" said Morty, Lenny speaking just as quickly. "Well then, i'll make us a way out." They all exchanged worried glances, Tamora staying close to Yoh and Pillica now. "Guys, come on." said Yoh, looking to his friends. They all looked at him, saw his worried expression, saw the fear in his eyes. "We have to save Anna, and he's trying to stop us by scaring us into turnning back." They all watched him as he continued to speak. "Please.. I need you all to be strong and help me save Anna...please..." They all looked to him sadly, nodding.  
  
"Alright alright!" said Ryo, taking his stance in front of the others. "Enough with the sappy stuff, lets get in there and kick some butt!" "YEAH!" shouted Ryo's posses. "Boss, youre so cool." said the blue haired dude. "Yeah! What a guy!" replied the little dude in the raincoat. The others stared, scratching their heads. "Yeah yeah, let's go." said Lenny, already entering the room to the right. The others followed close behind, ready to attack at any moment. The next room was about as plain as the last, except for a pair of shakles hanging a few feet from the ceiling. there was also a small stairway with serveral steps leading into darkness. The gang continued to look around, Yoh and Lenny headed to the darkend stairway, moving very slowly, glancing at the gang every now and then.  
  
"Well, well well..." said a low voice from the darkness, all looking to it. Lights had gone on, the darkness gone now. There sat Hao on his throne, smirking to the group. "Hao!" yelled Morty. Lenny was about to speak, but Yoh stepped in front of him, his sword drawn already. "Where's Anna?" asked Yoh. Hao shrugged then smirked. "Around..." replied Hao. Yoh narrowed his eyes. "Where is she!?" he yelled. Hao stood now, stretching, looking down at the group before him. "She's here..." said Hao truthfully. "Yoh..." began Amidamaru, Yoh nodding in turn. He knew what Amidamaru was going to say, that Hao was just trying to piss him off so he lost focus and in turn, would be unable to concentrate when he went to fight.  
  
Hao began to decend the steps, smiling at Yoh mockingly. Yoh growled some, annoyed. "Look Hao, I'm going to ask you one more time; where's Anna?" Hao smiled. "If you really want to know, you'll have to fight me." Yoh glared some, Lenny already beside him, as was Trey and Ryo. "Come on, let's just take care of this loser and go home before i miss CSI!" said Trey, Pillica sighing. "That's all you ever care about!" she yelled, Trey rolling his eyes. Jun was already beginning to chant, her tailsmens glowing some. "Stop!" yelled Yoh, facing them all. They all stared at him, wide eyed. "I know you guys want to help, but...this is my battle, at least for the moment." They were about to protest, but Yoh just shook his head. "This is something I need to do, besides, you guys can back me up if I really start getting wooped." he said, smiling childishly. "Oh for crying out loud. Why do YOU always get to play hero?" asked Lenny, rasing his weapon to Yoh. Yoh blinked, as Lenny and the others were dragged off by Jun, Pillica and Tamora. "Just shut up and let them fight." said Pillica, annoyed.  
  
Yoh smiled to his friends who all watched from a short distance, them already prepared to jump in if it got really bad. Yoh nodded to them, then faced Hao, who still stood amid the stairs. Yoh smirked, sharing unity with Amidamaru. He pulled out the Sword of Light and prepared to fight Hao. Hao smirked, getting ready as well, knowing that he wouldn't have to lift a finger. He smiled wide, then went to leap foward, watching as Yoh went to dash at him. Hao smirked, waiting. Yoh blinked some, about to strike Hao...when something caught his arm, jerking it back and holding it, the blade a few mear centimeters from Hao's neck.  
  
"Hey...what gives?" asked Yoh, glancing behind him. He blinked in shock, seeing Anna standing there, her beaded necklace now a whip, wrapped tightly around his arm. He stared at her, unable to move, not sure what to do. Anna was alive, she was safe and a few feet from him. "Anna..." Yoh said, already lowering his sword. She stared at him, a cool smirk playing across her crimson lips. She retracted her whip, standing with her hand on her hip. "Miss me?" she asked as Yoh slowly tuned to face her. Without hesistation, he ran to her, his sword falling to the ground, the others watching. "Hey!" yelled Trey. "What about the butt-kicking!?" Pillica just backhanded him, and continued to watch the two. Anna watched as Yoh approached her. "Anna!" he yelled happily. He stopped a few inches form her, his happy expression fading at the sight of her revealing dress and pulled up hair. She seemed...different.  
  
...just nerves... he thought, giving her a weak smile. "I'm so glad you're ok." he said. Anna smiled, then gave him an angry look. She raised her hand back some, Yoh watching her, confused some. She smirk, backhanding him hard across the face. Yoh blinked, staring at the ground now in disbelief. The others all gasped, their eyes wide with shock. "Anna! What the hell!?" yelled Trey. Anna looked to Yoh angrily. "You bastard....how dare you try to take me from Hao." Yoh looked at her, holding his now sore right cheek. "What..." he said. "Uh Anna, news flash, Hao kidnapped YOU!" yelled Morty, about to have a cardiac. Anna glared at him, Morty instantly leaping behind Ryo. She turned her attention back to Yoh, cracking her beaded whip. Yoh stepped back, looking to her in shock. "Anna, what did he do to you?" he asked, already feeling panicked. Anna gave him a cold look, looking seriously ticked off. "I'll never let any of you take me away from Hao." she said.  
  
The others exchanged glances, all shocked and not sure what to do. Yoh went to embrance Anna, his facical expression sad. Anna smirked, lashing out with her whip. She struck Yoh quick in the side, then again in the chest, sending him spaldding across the floor. "Anna!" yelled the others, Ryo and Trey leaping before her, while Lenny faced Hao in the back. Yoh slowly got to his feet, holding his side, the others unable to see his face as he was looking towards the ground. Hao smikred, taking a few steps to the gang. "She's quite the fighter..." he said. "Bastard..." Yoh spat, his voice weak and shakey. "What did you do to her...?" he asked, looking to Hao now, his eyes full of tears. Hao smirked about to speak, but was interuptted by Jun.  
  
"It's simple Yoh..." she began, taking a few steps now so that she was next to Ryo. "He used a Dark Charm." The others exchanged glances again, confused expresionss on their faces. Jun rolled her eyes some, then spoke. "It's a small orb with dark powers in it. It can be used to alternate a person's state of mind, emotions, feelings, and personality." The other looked to Hao, Hao giving them a smile. "Someone has done their homework." he said, winking to Jun. She narrowed her eyes, rasing her tailsmens so that they hid her nose and lips. "Is there any way we can undo the spell?" asked Morty. Jun shook her head some, speaking once more. "The only real way is to get something that can strike up a past feeling or memory. Sometimes it can trigger the person's real personality and bring them back but..." Jun didn't finish, knowing the others knew that it might not work, especially since Hao had chosen the charm. "That's so low..." said Trey, his own voice shakey.  
  
The others looked to him, his back to them. His fist was clenched, him shaking some. "That's so low..." he repeated, a few of his tears hitting the floor. "Trey..." said Pillica, watching him from the sidelines with Tamora. Trey turned to Hao angrily, tears streaming down his face. "You bastard!" he spat. He then began to laugh, the others exchanging worried looks. "It's actually kinda funny though..." he said, patting his little spirit on the head. "It's sad because...you have to use magic to make someone like you..." Hao narrowed his eyes some, giving a low growl. "I mean...that just shows how truly pathetic and sad you really are." finished Trey, smiling at Hao.  
  
Hao stood there, his angry face shifting into that of a now wicked one. He smirked, his eyes focusing on Anna. She smiled to him, kneeling some. She then leaped over the others, standing beside Hao now. He pulled her close, her laying her head against his chest. Yoh growled, feeling anger rise in him. Anna clung to Hao, looking at Yoh now, then to the others. "Anna...have you lost your mind!?" asked Ryo. "Like I said, it's the charm." replied Jun, at his side again. "Yoh...what do we do...?" asked Morty, standing beside Yoh. Yoh looked to Anna, saw her in that incrediably revealing and sexy dress, saw the massive high heels she wore, noticed her hair was pulled up. She wasn't Anna, the woman he saw before him wasn't Anna. She was a fake, another person's spirit in control, however, he knew that he was only going to get her back if he fought her.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Yoh, looking to the others. They all looked to him sadly, knowing that he would refuse to leave Anna here. "Anna....please come back to us." said Yoh, opening his arms to her. Anna looked at him, looking him over. For a moment, a mear second, her heart seemed to skip a beat, her breath came quick, her heart pounding as her eyes met his, as if she had known him all her life. The feeling had faded as fast as it had come, her grip around Hao tightening now, as did his around her. "No..." she said, looking to them as if she were a child, whose parents had said it was time for bed.  
  
Trey shook his head, stepping to her some. "Anna! You love Yoh! Hao here is an idiot! He don't love you, he's just using you to get to Yoh." Anna glared at him, would have struck him, had Hao not held her so. She then smiled, looking into Yoh's eyes. "You're wrong..." she began, looking at Hao now. "I love Hao." she said coldly. Yoh felt a sharp pain in his chest, similar to the one he felt so long ago, when him and Anna had had that terriable fight. He felt his knees goes weak, fought to keep himself from falling right then and there. ...this isn't Anna... he thought, shaking his head some. ....my Anna...she wouldn't say these things... he thought some more. He stepped back, his eyes fixed on Anna, no the girl who looked like her. ...it's a lie... he thought. ...but even so, my Anna...my sweet Anna...is gone...! He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. ...Anna...! his mind and heart screamed, as his body shook, the others looking on in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Yoh angrily, raising his sword to Hao. Hao smirked, looking to Anna. She looked to him as he stroked her hair. "Anna dear, please show these bad people out of our home." Anna smiled, nodding to him. "As you wish..." she said, bowing to him. Well, that was that, everyone knew Anna was under some sort of spell, cause Anna never bowed to anyone. Hao smiled, stepping back, as Anna stepped toward the group. Yoh and the others stepped back, the gang looking to yoh. "Yoh, what do we do?" asked Morty. Yoh looked to Anna, saw the hate and anger in her eyes, knew that she had struck him once, and that now she was more then willing to strike him again.  
  
Yoh smiled to Anna sadly, putting away his Sword of Light. "Ryo...can I barrow your sword?" he asked over his hsoulder. Ryo blinked, then nodded. "Uh, sure sure." he said, handing the wooden sword to him. "Thanks..." he replied, facing Anna. "I'll fight her..." he said. The others eyes widend. "WHAT?!" yelled Trey. Yoh smiled some, giving him a slight nod. "Trust me." said Yoh. Trey was about to protest, but was hushed by Jun. "No, let him fight her." she said, then urged the others to step back. "Have you all LOST YOUR MINDS!!!" cried Morty. Yoh smiled to him as he was dragged off by Pillica and Tamora.  
  
Yoh faced Anna, Anna looking to him as she twirled her beaded whip. Yoh looked to her sadly, raising his sword to her. Anna narrowed her eyes, cracking her massive whip. "You'll be sorry...you ever came for me." she said, and without further hesitation she lept forth, lashing out with her whip. Yoh quickly raised his sword, blocking her hit. She lept back, growling. "Damn you..." she said lowly. Yoh looked to her, lowering his sword some. "Anna please..." he said sadly. Anna felt that feeling again, and lashed out angrily. "Shut...up!" she yelled, striking him over and over with the whip. Yoh continued to block, but the others could see his furioku was getting low.  
  
Anna was getting annoyed, wanting to end this idioticness. She lept back, her dress flaring out slightly, her hair bouncing some. She swung out with her beaded whip, catching Yoh's woodend sword. Yoh blinked as he was jerk off balance by Anna. Anna smirked, Yoh falling to her, she then punched out, hitting his gut, sending him flying back. He yelled out, landing hard on his back, laying there in shock, his grip on the sword losening. He moaned out some, wincing slightly as he sat up, Ryo and Trey at his side, helping him sit up. Tamoraa nd Pillica were behind the two, Lenny and Jun in front of them, preparing to deal with Anna.  
  
Anna got into a stance, smirking lightly, though panting at the same time. All this excitment was tireing. She held her beads now, them twirling about her hand and fingers, making them look like her necklace once more. Hao smirked at her side, Anna staying in her stance. Hao looked to Yoh, who was now panting pretty hard. "You're better off just leaving..." he said. "Seems like you're all giving Anna quite a workout." he said sarcastically. Yoh looked at Anna, searching her face, finding no traces of the women he loved, saw only hate and resentment. He looked down, defeated. "Anna..." he said softly, feeling as if he had no hope, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to save the women he loved. ...the ring... he thought, gasping some. He got to his feet, wincing some, the others joining him. "Yoh...what should we do?" asked Trey, keeping his eyes glued on Anna and Hao.  
  
Yoh looked to Anna, thought about what Jun had said earlier, thought about how close their seven year annaversary was, only a few days away. Everything seemed to race to him all at once, and yet deep down inside he felt bad for the next decision he would make. "Guys...lets get out of here..." he said softly. The others looked to him, not sure if he head realized what he had just said. "Yoh! What about Anna?!" asked Tamora. "Yeah!" yelled Trey. Yoh looked to them sadly, blinking. "We can't do anyhting...at least not right now." said Yoh. The others blinked some, sharing glances, then prepared to follow Yoh out. Trey blinked, shocked. He lept before them, blocking the doorway. "So that's it!? We're just going to leave her here like this!?" he yelled, furiously. "Trey, Yoh is right, there is nothing more we can do at the moment." said Jun, glancing to Hao and Anna, who stood behind the gang. Trey was still in the doorway, refushing to move. "Trey, you idiot, get out of the way now!" yelled Lenny, getting annoyed. Trey shook his head. "I refuse to leave Anna here like this!" he cried. Lenny growled, drawing his weapon. "You fool, we can't do anything now! Let us leave for the moment." said Lenny. "They're right Bro..." said Pillica, stepping beside him.  
  
He looked to her angrily, feeling as if she were betraying him for agreeing with the others. "So is this how it really is?! When we can't do anything, we just leave each other behind!?" he yelled angrily. The others sighed, not sure how to get Trey out of the way. "Trey...I promise i'll come back for her." said Yoh softly, looking to Trey. Trey looked to him, still in the doorway. "I don't want to leave her here..." said Trey sadly. Yoh nodded. "I dont either...but.....please, just trust me." said Yoh, not wanting to reveal his idea to Anna or Hao. Trey sighed deeply, his blood boiling, but nodded, stepping to the side, letting the others pass.  
  
Hao smirked, watching them exit through the massive wooden doors, watched them until they were nothing but dots in the distance. He then looked to Anna, her blinking some, staring at the door that Yoh had walked out. ...that boy... she thought, tilting her head some. "Anna..." said Hao, stroking her hair. She looked to him, blinking some. "Yes?" she asked. He smiled. "It is late..." She nodded, agreeing. "Come then, let us go to our chambers. Anna nodded, walking with him as he lead her back to her room, Anna glancing over her shoulder one more time at the door Yoh had exited out of, her heart racing with the very thought of him. ...Yoh... she thought, then entered her room, collapsing on the bed, letting the darkness and sleep consume her.  
  
(So sorry about the wait all, my comp us like a peice O crap and giving me all kinds of trouble. I finally reformatted it, and now its not lettign em get to the net, therefore, i can't get to , in turn i cant upload my stories x.x' so im really sorrey for the wait. All this computer crap has been driving me nuts. I've not energy left and im partically falling asleepright now -.-. But i will try to get this comp's rear in gear, and get the next chapters up quickly. So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you enjoy the net ones - Melis) 


	9. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 9  
===Can't Get You Out Of My Head...===  
  
It was the day after Yoh and the gang's escapade to save Anna, and Anna had awakened early that morning, and had spent numerous hours in front of the mirror of her vanity, staring at her reflection, wondering if this really was her, if what the gang of "kidnappers" had said about Hao was true. Did he kidnap her? If so, why? Did she really love this boy Yoh, who, for some strange reason, made her heart race? She wasn't sure, but didn't doubt it, as to the fact that they had all come to get her. "You must ignore them." said Hao earlier. "They are very cunniving. They'll say and do anything to take you away from me."  
  
Anna wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, heck, she didn't know what was real or not. All she knew is that there was something inside her that made her feel something for the intruders who had come to "rescue" her last night. Whatever the feeling was, she didn't know. Where it had came from, she had no clue. All in all, it was very upsetting, not to mention annoying, especially because of the fact that Yoh had been running through her mind non-stop.  
  
She sighed, laying on her side on the bed, Hao relaxing on his back beside her.It was mid-afternoon now, and even as she carefully peeled the skin from an apple with a knife, her thoughts were focused upon Yoh. ...I just can't get you out of my head... she thought, her imagination taking flight, or at least she thought it was her imagination. He mind said yes, her heart said no. It was more like ...a memory... she thought, thinking of her and Yoh sharing a kiss, the mear thought making her blush. She sighed again, getting Hao's attention, him in turn, opening one eye to look at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. Anna looked to him, beginning to cut the apple into slices. "Nothing..." she replied softly, offering him a peice of the apple. He took it, eating it slowly, sensing that his Charm hadn't done too good of a job on Anna's memories. She seemed to be doubting who he had made her and why she was here. He also knew that she was thinking of Yoh, knew not because of her actions, tone, and manner, but also by her body language. She wasn't coming onto him at all, not that she did, but normally she would be clingy. Today, she was keeping herself distant from him, seemed to be avoiding eye contact and touch.  
  
Hao sighed some, annoyed. ...and that thing claimed to completely change a person's memories and personality... he frowned some, thinking about sueing the damn maker for false advertising. He smirked afterwards, finding the fact that sueing a charm maker for false advertising was really quite amusing. He then turned his attention back on Anna, who continued to slowly slice the apple. She took a small peice to her lips, slowly eating it, staring at the ground, her mind somewhere else. Hao emitted a soft sigh, closing his eyes. He wondered if this is how she acted with Yoh, though that day in the park convinced him otherwise. However, at the momnet, all her wanted was to keep her mind off Yoh and on himself.  
  
He looked to her again, clearing his throat some. Anna blinked some, then looked to him, her cheeks burning. "I'm sorry..." she said, lowering her eyes, knew she had been caught thinking about Yoh. He smiled some, as she set the apple down on the small dresses beside the bed. He sat up then, scooting back so that his back was leaning up against the headboard of the bed. He opend his arms to her, her slidding into them. He smiled, feeling the pressure of her head on his chest and her body close to his. He rubbed her back with one had, stroking her hair with the other.  
  
Anna closed her eyes, and for a moment, thought she was with Yoh. ...Yoh... she thought, opening her eyes slowly, only to stare upon Hao. He smiled at her, her giving him an expressionless look. He closed his eyes, resting his chin atop her head. "You seem troubled." he said. Anna didn't answer, only stared off, once again thinking of Yoh. Hao stared at the distant wall, unsure of what to say or do. He was getting annoyed now, very annoyed and that wasn't good. He went to get up, Anna drawing back from him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, then stood, stretching as he did. He walked to the window on the far side of the room, staring out it into nothign-ness. The think forest outside made it difficult for sunlight to reach the castle. Hao didn't care too much though, he kinda liked the darknes. It was so dark and mysterious, so much like him.  
  
Anna looked to him from the bed, sitting in the middle of it, her kness drawn out to the side, much of her upper thigh and hip showing in her revealing black dress. She stared at the floor some, thinking again, only looking to Hao when he spoke. "They're coming back tonight..." he said softly. Anna nodded some, staring at him silently. Hao looked to her, studied her, saw that she was wearing another blank expression. ...no matter... he thought, smirking. He walked to her, kneeling before her on the floor beside the bed. He took her hands in his, holding them tight. "Anna, they will come to take you from me..." he said, a sad expression on his face. Anna tilted her head some, listening to him.  
  
Hao smirked mentally, knowing how to get her to forget Yoh and stay with him. "Anna, marry me and I will make you the most powerful queen in the world, more powerful then anything Yoh could ever dream of making you." Anna blinked, shocked at his proposal. "Hao.." she said softly. He smiled to her, stroking the back of her hands with his thumb some. "Be my shaman queen..." he whispered softly. Anna blushed birghtly, still shocked, but nodded her head. "Yes..." Hao smiled widder, kissing the front of her hands softly. "We shall wed tonight, when the rest of the party arrives." She nodded, agreeing with him. He then stood, stroking her hair some, smiling to her, amazed at how easily one's heart could be manipulated.  
  
He then bowed to her, a wicked smile on his lips. "I have a few things I must attend to. Please escuse me, my queen." he said, then leaned to her, softly kissing her on the cheek. Anna closed her eyes as he did, blushing still, then watched as he walked around the bed, opened the door slowly and winked to her, exiting the room. For a while she stared at the door, thinking about what had just taken place, the realization that she had agreed to marry the person who supossedly just kidnapped her sinking in. ...oh well... she thought, standing now.  
  
She walked the short distance to the window, looking out it. She saw only darkness, sighing deelpy. She liked the sun for some reason, and seemed to have forgotten how it felt. It upsetted her how thick the foilage of the forest was, how the sun was unable to penetrate through it and reach the castle. She countinued to stare into the dark, seeing what seemed to be a small area of sun in the distance. She tilted her head some, he mind fluttering off again. Even with the thought of marriage to Hao on her mind, even the darkness of the forest and trees, and the thought of the others coming to get her again, Anna couln't keep her mind off Yoh, not matter how hard she tried.  
  
(Woot, another chappy. I feel so special! I hope you like this chapter, i basically wrote this chapter to give the readers a sense of Anna's loyalty and love for Yoh and how she would interact with Hao. I know, there wasn't much fighting and whatnot, but there will be in the next chapter! I promise. Also, There will be 3 more chapters for this story. I feel another 3 chapters will sum it all up and end it fine. I'll then work on another sequel called "When I See You Smile." I'm going to put my other sequal to this, "For The Sake Of My Beloved" on hold, because it's going to be very shocking, at least i think it will be I'm just saving the best for last XD But, yeah, im done rambling for now, please keep reading and reviewing and thank you all who have read and reviewed Please enjoy this chapter and the next 2. -Melis) 


	10. Do You Believe In Destiny?

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 10  
===...Do You Believe In Destiny...?===  
  
It was mid afternoon and the day after the gang's adventure to save Anna. Trey felt like crap, felt like a loser for leaving Anna there like that. He had spent much of his time watching depressing movies and soap operas. Yoh on the other hand was all smiles, well, not exactly. He was very optimistic though. He had discussed with the others, including Trey, the plan to get Anna back. All thought it would surley work, especially Jun. "You have the ring Yoh?" she asked him. He nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, blue velvet ring box. She nodded to him. "Good." she said. Lenny was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and face to the floor. "Try not to lose it on the way there." he said sarcastically. "I won't!" said Yoh, slipping the box back into his pocket.  
  
The plan was simple and absolutly fool proof, that is if everything went as planned. They were to go back and storm the castle once again. They knew where they would find Hao and Anna, the door up the stairs and to the right. Upon finding the two, everyone but Yoh, would attack Hao. "By attack, I mean keep him busy." said Yoh. The others blinked some, not sure how to do so. "You know, like, tackle him down, or cling to him or something. Just keep him away from Anna and I, at least until I can show her the ring."said Yoh. The others nodded, agreeing. As for Yoh, he was to get Anna away from Hao, then present the ring to her, in turn hopeing that it would somehow jog her memory and bring back her real personality. All in all, it was all about good timing and hope, something the group had a whole lot of...except for Trey.  
  
"Oh come on bro." said Pillica, walking into the other room, to her brother who was laying across the couch, watching some old, cheesy romantic flick. "We're gonna get her back tonight." said Pillica, noting that Trey's feelings for Anna were still pretty strong...even if he didn't stand a chance with her. Trey sighed, sitting up now. He reached for the T.V. remote, clicking the button to turn it off. He then stood, walking past her. "Bro..." she said softly, catching his arm. He stopped some, looking back at her. "Sis, I need to be alone..." he said as gently as he could and Pillica gave him a sad look, letting his arm slip from her grasp. She sighed, watching as he slid the door opened to the backyard area, watched him sit on the edge of the porch, his head in his hands, him looking more depressed then when someone ate the last Twinkie.  
  
Yoh saw Pillica from the kitchen, noting her sad and worried expression. He stood, about to exit the room, when Ryo spoke. "Hey Yoh, you're gonna talk to Trey right?"he asked. Yoh nodded to him. "Well let me come with you! Trey is my good friend too ya know." Yoh smiled, about to invite him along, but was interuppted by Jun. "I think only you should speak with him Yoh." she said, sipping at her tea. Ryo looked to her blinking. She tunred her attention to him, tilting her head some. "Yoh and him are rather close, not to mention that Anna is with Yoh. It'll be easier if just the two of them talk." Ryo was about to protest, but was silenced by Lenny. "Listen to Jun you big ape." he snapped. Ryo glared at him. "I'll show you ape!" he yelled, going to swat at Lenny. "Eeek!" yelled Tamora, clinging to Morty, as the two were seperated by Jun. Yoh smirked some, then shook his head walking to Pillica in the other room.  
  
Pillica frowned, turning now, and collided with Yoh. "Aaa!" she said stummbling back. "Sorry!" he said, catching himself before he fell. Pillica looked to him, blushing some. "Sorry." she said. He nodded, meeting her gaze. Pillica felt herself blush deeper, quickly looking away from him. She focused on Trey now, who was still moping out back. "Ah, i'll talk to him." said Yoh. She looked to him, him giving her a sweet smile. "He'll be fine afterwards, I promise." She nodded, watching him as he entered the backyard...and almost fainted when he was gone. ....no wonder every girl here likes yoh, no only is he cute and sweet...he's caring and understanding...and will make one heck of a shaman king... she thought, smiling childishly. Her smiled faded when she thought of Anna. ...she'd kill me if she found out..."Better keep this to myself." she said, then happily entered the kitchen, helping Jun with Ryo and Lenny who were still arguing.  
  
Trey was lost in thought, and silently cursing himself. ...i'm such an idiot... he thought, not sensing Yoh's presence. "Hello?" Yoh said, a few inches from his face. Trey screamed like a girl, falling over backwards, landing on his back. Yoh laughed, Trey blinking some as he was now staring at the roof of the porch. He quickly got to his feet. "Don't do that!!" he yelled, panting hard. "You almost gave me a heartattack." said Trey. Yoh laughed a little more, then went to him. "Sorry." he said. Trey looked at him, his expression going from shocked to angry. "Ah Trey, don't be mad..." he said softly, Trey walking past him and towards the outstretching area that lead to the hill O' doom, where Anna had sent them for numerous tumbles. Trey liked sitting there, it reminded him of the many times Anna had tossed him down it.  
  
"Trey wait!" yelled Yoh, running to him. Trey stopped, keeping his back to Yoh. "I know leaving Anna there seems wrong, and it is..." he began, Trey listening but still refusing to face him. "But we couldn't do anything." There was an ackward silence, the two seeming to not know what to say to one another. "Trey, we can save her now, tonight, we're all going back." said Yoh, his voice sounding hopeful now. Trey continued to stare off, thinking about what Yoh said. "Trey...we'll get her back, I promise..." said Yoh softly, walking up behind Trey. He wrapped his arms around Trey's shoulders, hugging him some. "Don't stop believeing..." said Yoh. Trey sighed some, then smiled. "I know we'll get her back, as long as we believe we can." said Yoh.  
  
Trey placed his hand on Yoh's now. "I know we will." he said. Yoh smiled. "And as long as you believe, i'll believe too." "And I always will!" said Yoh, playfully jumping on Trey's back. "Hey!" said Trey, stummbling foward. "Woo-hoo!" yelled Yoh. Trey flailed his arms, yelling. "Hey! Get off! You're heavy!" he yelled. "Neva!" replied Yoh, laughing. Trey smiled now, still attempting to catch his balance and get Yoh off his back. Trey loved Yoh like a brother, and never wished anything bad on him, even if he himself was in love with Anna. As long as the two were happy, he could be happy, and damn was he happy. He'd finally be able to get abused by Anna again. ...sweet... he thought, thinking of the many things he could do wrong so she would displine him.  
  
"Enough you two!" yelled Jun, pushing them apart, only to see then run back together and swat each other some more. "Gah, they act like siblings." said Pillica, rubbing her forehead. Jun sighed, watching the two, then glanced out the window and smiled at the sight. "It seems Trey is alright now." she said. "Really!?" exclaimed Pillica, leaping to the window, only to be joined by the others. Everyoene saw Trey and Yoh, messing around. "Ohhhh!!! I'm so HAPPY!!" sqweeled Pillica, twirling around now. The others watched, Morty wearing a sacrcastic look. "Heh, if only Ryo and Lenny were like that...." he said. "Take that back!" yelled Lenny leaping at Morty. Morty yelled running behind Tamora. "Aaa! I take it back! I take it back!" he repeated, the others attempting to seperate the two.  
  
Trey was still attempting to get Yoh off his back, when he hit a rock and tripped, the two tumbling down the hill. "Aaahhh! It's only fun when Anna does it!" yelled Trey as he tummbled down, hitting numerous rocks and trees along the way. Trey landed at the bottom on his stomach, moaning some. "Oh...I think i swallowed a rock..." he said, glancing around. "Uh...Yoh? Where are you?" he asked, looking for him. "Aaaaa!" Yelled Yoh, saling through the air, and landing hard on Trey's back. The two groaned, Yoh rolling off Trey and onto his back. Trey was too tired to move, and just stayed on his stomach. "That wasn't too bad..." said Yoh. "Nah, when Anna does it, she sends us down the other path. You know, the one with all the really jagged rocks." Yoh blinked, glad they had rolled down the other path.  
  
The two layed in silence for a while, staring at the grey sky. "You really love Anna, huh?" asked Yoh. Trey blinked, glancing to him, then looked away, bright red. He sighed. "Yeah, you caught me." he said. Yoh smiled some. "I dont blame you for liking her. She's really cool." Trey nodded. "And hot and oh, when she gets mad..." Trey said, drooling. Yoh laughed some. "I'm glad you're with her Yoh..." said Trey softly. Yoh looked to him, blinking some. "Really?" he asked. Trey nodded. "Yeah. You're not like other guys. You love her and would do anything for her." Trey began closing his eyes. "She feels the same about you, I know she does, I see it. I know you two belong together." Yoh blinked some, not sure what to say. "...Do you believe in destiny...?" asked Trey and Yoh nodded. "Yeah." Yoh said softly, staring at the sky. Trey nodded, speaking again. "You and Anna were destine to meet and are destine to be together." he began, speaking before Yoh could interrupt him. "I'm happy for you and her. Just..promise me, you'll never make her cry ok...?" asked Trey. Yoh looked at him blinking. "Promise me!" he repeated. "Ok, ok, I promise!" replied Yoh.  
  
The two stayed donw the hill a little longer, then got to their feet, dusting themselves off and prepared to climb back up. "Last one up owes me a cheesburger!" said Yoh, already leaping up the hill. "Oh, you're so on!" replied Trey, following close behind him. The two raced up teh hill, Yoh wearing a smile that he had worn in days, was glad Trey was happy now, was glad Anna would be home soon. ...everything would be ok... he thought to himself as they neared the top of the hill. ...as long as we believe...  
  
(woot another chappy! weeeeeze XD This was just to show how loyal Trey is...and how strange XD I hope you liked this chapter, and ive finally heard the japanese opening to shaman king, and its other songs and i think it will greatly influence the next chapters and sequels i post, which i think you all with throughly enjoy Keep reading and reviewing and enjoy this chapter and the next 2!!! -Melis) 


	11. Storming The Castle Part: 2

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 11  
===Storming The Castle Part: 2===  
  
It was evening now and the gang had taken another trip back to the forest where Hao was. Once again, they were storming the castle. ...what fun... thought Yoh, as they wandered down the dirt path slowly. They had kept the same formation as last time, keeping the girls in the middle and the boys on the outside. They were nearing the large double doors of the castle, Trey running up ahead some. "Come on guys, we're almost there!" he shouted, reaching the entrance before the others. Trey froze at the sight before him, moving his head to the side some to talk to the others.  
  
"Uh, Yoh, did your plan mention anything about hunter sprirt?" he asked. Yoh blinked some, still walking up the hill with the others. "No, why?" he asked, reaching the top of the hill now. "Cause...There's a whole army of them guarding the way in!" shouted Trey, the others falling over anime style. "No need to panic!" said Yoh, regaining his his stance, the others doing the same. "Ryo and Lenny lets go." said Yoh , the two running to him. "Jun, take care of Pillica and Tamora until we finish these guys." Jun nodded, her guardian ghost prepared to fight if any of the hunter spirits got past Yoh and the others.  
  
The hunter spirts raored some, leaping at the four shaman before them. Yoh smirked, the others doing the same. Yoh leaped out first, kneeling down now, stabbing up at the first hunter spirit, strikng its gut hard. The spirit roared out angrily, the blade sliding through its stomach and out its back. Yoh then slashed down, cutting the spirit in half. He glanced to Trey, seeing him cover a few of them with an avalanche, while Ryo quickly sliced and diced a few others in the way. Lenny was further out then the rest, had leaped over the hoarde of angriy sprits, attacking from behind. The sprirts were quickly delt with, the gang reuniting. "Well?" asked Trey. "What are we waiting for? Lets save Anna!" he said the others nodding. "Remember, i'll get Anna just try your best to keep Hao away from us." said Yoh, the others nodding to him, then walking towards the entrance. "Oh guys!" said Yoh quickly running to them. "If Hao tries to fight when we first get in, let me fight him. " The others blinked, exchanging glances. "Trust me." said Yoh, the others agreed, seeing as trusting him usually payed off quite well.  
  
"Lets Go!" Yelled Yoh, Trey and Lenny quickly charging the double doors. "Aerial Assault!" cried Len, repedidly slashing at the doors. "Yeahhhhhhhoooooooo!" yelled Trey, flying through the rubble that was once wood. He slid into the entrance way, looking back at the others. "Bro! That was so dangerous!" yelled Pillica racing to him. "You could have been killed!" she cried. Trey smirked, placing a hand on his hip. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda..." he said, winking to her. Pillica growled backhanding him. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda that you big jerk!" she cried, Trey at her feet. "Come on guys!" said Yoh to the two, him and the rest of the gang already decending the stairs that lead to Hao's throne. ...I wonder... Yoh thought, as they continued up the stairs. ...if i'll have to fight Anna again... He sighed deeply, hopeing he wouldn't have to, praying. "Yoh..." said Amidamaru gently. "You must do what you must do." he began, Yoh nodding some, as they neared the room on the right. "You must face your destiny..." said Amidamaru softly. Yoh blinked some, the sentence seeming familar to him. ...where hace i heard that before...? he thought as he entered the now well lit room. The others were close behind him, ready to fight if need be. Yoh stopped thinking the moment he saw Hao...and at the sight of Anna.  
  
Hao smirked, standing before the group, Anna at his side. She wore a black, silver studded, form fitting gown, slits on each side, a large tear drop shape at the chest of the dress, showing a decent amount of her breasts. She wore her large bandana as a sort of sash, drapped over her shooulders and wrapped about her arms. Yoh blushed at the sight of her, noting her hair was once again pulled up in a high pony tail, a black ribbon wrapped around it. Anna blinked some at Yoh's gaze, her heart seeming to skip a beat. ...not again... she thought, going to move foward now...and stopped at Hao's raised hand. "Not yet..." he said softly, smirking at Yoh. Anna blinked some, but nodded, stepping back. Hao tilted his head, smiling still. Yoh glared, drawing the Sword of Light. "I figured you'd come back for her..." said Hao, stretching some, "Knew you would..." he finished. "Cause I love her." said Yoh, stepping to him some, being sure to stay a good distance from the others, not wanting them to get hurt. Hao gave Yoh an angry look, then smirked again. "Tell you what...if you can beat me, i'll let you have Anna..." he began, then put a hand up to stop Yoh's protest. "Otherwise...Anna stays with me...forever." Yoh blinked, then growled angrily.  
  
"Anna isn't an object." said Yoh, anger rising in him. "She's a human being, she has feelings, unlike you." he spat. Hao smirked. "Then fight me, and save her...prince charming!" said Hao, leaping at Yoh. Yoh was already in motion, sliding under Hao, and kicking back at him. Hao smirked, catching Yoh's foot, pulling him towards him. Yoh blinked, falling back, but quickly sweeped out with his other foot, tripping Hao down as well. Hao leapt to his feet quickly, Yoh doing the same thing. Hao smirked, leaping behind Yoh. Yoh blinked, offguard. Hao grabbed him, pulling him back, then lifting him, tossing him out. Yoh yelled, the gang parting as he sailed through the air, hitting a wall hard. Pillica and Tamora screamed, Morty and Trey quickly pulling them and the others to a different spot. Yoh winced some, getting to his feet. Hao smirked, charging him again. Yoh leapted to the left, bearly missing Hao's fist, which quickly crumbled a spot on the wall.  
  
Yoh stood now, facing Hao. Hao smirked grabbing a sword hanging on the wall, rasing it to Yoh. Yoh glared, leaping out, the swords colliding, sending sparks flying. Hao pushed hard against Yoh's blade, Yoh stummbling back some, but quickly recovering, only to be tossed to the floor again. Yoh looked to Hao, who smirked, slashing down at him. Yoh rolled left, dodging the blade. Hao growled some, kicking Yoh in the gut hard. Yoh yelled out, rolling onto his back, and parried with his blade, Hao's sword pressing down against Yoh's again. Yoh glared at him, using all his strenght to push him back, Hao stummbling as he did. Yoh once again got to his feet, rushing Hao, who smirked tossing the sword aside. "Kill him Anna." he said softly, Yoh instantly stopping.  
  
Anna slid in front of Hao, twirling her beaded whip. She smirked, lashing out at Yoh, Yoh leapind over it. Anna growled, dashing past him, spinning now, so that her whip sailed back, wrapping tightly around Yoh's leg. Yoh gasped some, falling onto his back. He opened his eyes, staring up at an angry Anna. His eyes widdened as he rolled left, Anna's foot missing him. She twirled her whip again, Yoh leaping back. Anna glared at him, then closed her eyes, chanting some. She then began to do a dance, twirling and chanting, her hands waving about, creating a powerful blast. Yoh yelled out, flying backwards, but quickly rebounding off the castle wall. He landed beside her, sweeping out with his legs, tripping her.  
  
Anna blinked shocked, as she fell, quickly rolling with it, tossing out her whip, Yoh parrying it with his sword, the whip wrapping tightly around it. Their faces were inches apart now, Anna blushing slightly, pulling against him, him pulling against her, the two being pulled together as if they were magnets. Yoh smiled some, Anna blinking, then leaping back, her whip recoiling, her red bandana falling loosly at her sides. She spun, side stepping past him, him doing the same in the opposite direction. They two faced each other once more, Anna panting now, as was Yoh, whos furioku was getting low. Anna got into her stance, about to strike again, when her eyes widdened, losing her composure. "W-whatch out!" she ylled, Yoh knowing it was already too late.  
  
Hao was watching the two, smirking slightly at how well Anna handled a whip, not to mention the person she had once trained. He then frowned, noting that Yoh knew Anna better then anyone, not to mention knew most of her movements. He could feel his fustration rising as the two fought, Yoh parrying or dodging her attacks, or stopping them altogether. ...enough... he thought, wanting to end this little shinanigan once and for all. He waitied until the two were far enough apart, saw Anna side stepping and knew it was his moment to strike. He quickly grabbed the sword from earlier, smirking. Without warning, he dashed at Yoh from behind, twirling the blade about on his right hand and fingers. He smiled wide as he struck out, hitting Yoh in the side.  
  
Yoh felt the blow, his eyes widdening. He yelled out some, falling to his knees, his grip on the sword losening slightly. He moved his right hand to his left side, winced as his fingers traveled over the wound, noting it wasn't that bad, had only gone in less then an inch, but it still hurt. Yoh closed his eyes wincing, felt blood trickle down his fingers. Hao smirked, licking the blood from the sword. "Enough indeed..." said Hao, smirking as he walked towards Anna, Anna stairing at Yoh in shock, not only at Hao's actions, but at her own. ....he could have dodged it if i weren't fighting him... she thought, stepping back some. Hao smiled to her, still a good distance away.  
  
The gang watched in horror as Hao struck Yoh, all in shock and unable to move. ...what do we do.... thought Morty, watching as his friend battle his love and evil brother. ....think Morty, think...! his brian cried, panic already rising in him. ....keep him busy...tackle him down or something... Yoh's words echoed in Morty's mind. Morty blinked. ...that's it.. he thought, the idea seeming insane and idiotic, but bound to work. Morty closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer. "Lord, let me get out of this alive!" he said, the others looking to him. "Uh, Morty you ok?" asked Trey. Without warning, Morty ran at Hao, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Get away from Yoh!" he cried, leaping up...and clinging to Hao's outstretched arm.  
  
Everyone froze, eyes wide at Morty's reaction. Hao blinked, sweat- dropping some. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Hao, narrowing his eyes some. Morty blinked looking at him, for the first time, noting how much Hao and Yoh looked alike. Hao then growled, failing his arm some. "Let go!" he yelled. Morty closed his eyes, yelling some as he was tossed about,. however refusing to let go of Hao's arm. Trey blinked, glancing to the others, only to be intruppted by Ryo. "Morty, you're so brave!!" he yelled then glanced back to his posse. "Come on boys, lets help the little guy out!" "YEAH!" they all exclaimed and before Hao knew it, Ryo and his posse were tackling him down. Hao growled, tossing them off him, only to see them be replaced by other members. Hao got to his feet and yelled out, unable to walk as to the fact that the guy with the blue hair and the one with the yellow hoody on were clinging to his legs. "Damn yous!" he yelled, still flaing his arms at them.  
  
Yoh watched, blinking, seeing Trey and the girls also throw themselves at Hao. "Come on Yoh, what are you waiting for!?" asked Trey, leaping on Hao's back, his arms tightly wrapped around Hao's neck. He then wrapped his legs around Hao's waist, praying Hao wouldn't body slam him against the wall. "Yes, indeed Yoh." said Jun, clinging to Hao's leg, Ryo behind her, pulling at Hao's cape. "Yeah Yoh! Get Anna!" yelled Pillica, her and Tamora clinging to Hao's right arm. Yoh smiled, nodding, so proud of his friends, so glad they were doing this for him. "Hurry Yoh." said Amidamaru, doing his best to help Yoh stand. Yoh winced, the pain in his side cosmic. He limped to Anna, his ankle apparently hurt. Anna stared at him, blinking as she stepped back. "Stop." she said, rasing her beaded whip. Yoh continued on, holding his side as he did. "Don't come any closer!" she warned, in her stance.  
  
Yoh was a few inchs from her now, slumped over slightly, the lower left side of his shirt covered with blood. He fell to one knee, wincing again, Anna un-tensing some, feeling sad at seeing him in pain. "Anna.." he said softly, wincing slightly. She looked to him, her facial features blank. He reached his blood covered hand into his pocket, pulling out the small, blue velvet ring box. Anna watched him, wondering what he was up to. He looked to her, tears in his eyes. He opened the box slowly, carefully taking the ring from it. He raised his hand up to her, the ring glisening in the light. Anna looked to the ring, glaring at him some. She quickly snached it from his grasp. He watched her, praying that his plan would work, that the Anna he loved would come back to him.  
  
Anna looked over the ring, saw the words 'Anna and Yoh Forever' written on it. She blinked some, frowning slightly. What, did everyman in the world want to marry her or something. She was about to toss the ring, when she noticed more writing etched on it. She held it closer, reading the words slowly. "... I'll Stand By You, Anna and Yoh Forever..." Anna blinked, her eyes widdening, her beads and red bandana falling to the floor. ...I'll stand by you... the words echoed in her mind. Suddenly, memories came rushing to her, her moments with Yoh, her threatning Trey and the others, her cooking, her making Yoh's shaman outfit. Everything, all in a flash. She saw visions of Hao, her fight with him in the kitchen, the promise Yoh had made her, the day the two had picked out their rings. Anna's expression became saddened, her eyes filling with tears as she looked to Yoh, finally herself again. Yoh smiled some sadly, seeing her tears, saw her expression soften.  
  
Anna looked over herself, saw her dress, blushing brightly. The blush faded as she moved one hand up, pulling at the black ribbion in her hair, her hair loose and looking like it always had. She looked back to Yoh, saw his loving gaze, saw the blood on his shirt, knew she had caused him so much pain. He smiled to her, standing some. He carefully took the rign from her, Anna watching, a few tears streaming down her soft pink cheeks. He saw the sad and worried expression on her face and gave her a sweet smile as he knelt on his knee again. Anna watched as he took her hand, looking to him sadly as he spoke. "Anna..." he began softly. "You mean everything to me...everything..." he said, shaking his head. "I love you more then I could ever begin to say, and fighting you was very hard for me..." he said, her gaze holding his. "I never want to be seperated from you again." he said, crying some softly. "Yoh..." Anna began, but Yoh just smiled, looking to her. "Seven years ago, you saved me and I vowed then i'd make you my shaman queen..." he said, Anna watching as he raised the ring some.  
  
Yoh smiled, a fire burnning brightly in his heart and soul, a feeling he couldn't express or put into words, but could only describe it as soemthing the he felt right, was right, knew it was. He lightly took her hand in his, rasing the ring to her. "Anna, will you marry me? Will you be my Shaman Queen?" he asked, Anna putting her other hand to her lips some, crying now, a sad but happy expression on her face. "Oh Yoh..." she said softly, her tears flowing quickly now, realizing it was their seven year anniversary. Yoh smiled to her, awaiting her answer. Anna smiled sadly, nodding to him. "Yes..." she said softly. "Yes I will.." Yoh smiled wide, slipping the ring on her left ring finger. Anna smiled at him sadly, turning now. She walked to where her beads and bandana lay. She picked up the beads slowly, connecting them once more to make her necklace. After slipping them on and adjusting them, she kneeled, picking up her red bandana, drapping it loosly around her neck. She then turned to face Yoh.  
  
The gang watched the two, estatic but at the same time in suspense. "This is better then 'Days of our lives!" whispered Trey. "Shh, he's gonna ask her!" said Pillica, pushing Trey over. Hao growled some. "Get your paws off my-" Trey covered his mouth quickly. "Shh! They're busy!" he said. The others quickly came up behind Trey, tossing Hao aside. "Would you two be quite?!" asked Ryo, watching the two and rapidly chewing his finger nails. Morty sat on the floor, tired from his shuffle with Hao. Tamora and Pillica were at either of his sides now, the two clinging to either of his arms. "Oh, I hope she says yes!" said Tamora. "Yeah me too!" replied Pillica, the two cliniging close to him. Morty smirked, the guys giving him a jealous look. "Heh, hard work being a stud..." he said, all falling over anime style. "Gah, you wish!" said Trey.  
  
Anna faced Yoh, Yoh standing now, still holding his side. He then stood upright, smiling to her, opening his arms. Anna smiled, and ran, ran to his opened arms. She leaped up as she neared him, Yoh catchign her, holding her close to him, Anna wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She leaned to him, him leaning to her, the two sharing a passionate kiss, neither of them refushing to part. Anna moaned sadly into his mouth, Yoh only pulling her closer, feeling her fall against him. The two parted shortly, Yoh smiling as he spun with Anna in his arms, Anna smiling back, keeping her arms around his neck, her knees bent and lifted off the ground, against him. He gently set her down the gang cheering and clapping, Trey, Ryo, Pillica and Tamora crying some. "Oh, that was the best ending ever!!!" cried Trey, clinging to his little spirit, who struggled for air.  
  
Hao growled, in the back now, watching as Yoh showed Anna the ring, saw Anna's true personality return. ...damn it... he thought, glancing around, saw the others were distracted. Hao smirked, sure he hadn't lost just yet. ...if I can't kill them one at a time, ill get them all at once... he thought, quickly leaping into the shadows. He then closed his eyes, chanting some, him and his spirit pouring their energy fourth now, determined to destroy the castle and all in it. ...Later guys... he thought, smirking as the walls and ground began to rumble.  
  
The gang froze, the ground shaking, Yoh held Anna close to him, wondering what was going on. "If I didn't know any better, i'd say the walls were tumbling down..." said Trey. Pillica backhanded him quickly. "No duh!" she yelled. The others began to argue as they glanced around, Morty watching them in shock. "Why are we just standing around!? lets get OUT OF HERE!" he yelled then began to choke as Lenny grabbed his tie, dragging him down the stairs. "Yoh, Anna come on!!" yelled Ryo. The two nodded, joining the others shortly. Trey looked to Anna, drooling at her skantly clad bod. "Maybe you should stay bad..." said Trey, winking to her. Anna quickly punched out, hitting him across the face, sending him rolling down the flight of stairs. "Ohhhh yeah!" yelled Trey as he tumbled, Anna smirking some. "Ooh, that felt good." she said, Yoh laughing slightly. "Save the romance til later you two. We need to get out now!" said Jun, urging them to hurry to the now delapitated double doors.  
  
The gang had made it out in time, watching as the castle collapsed into a heap of large stones. They all staired, wondering where Hao was. Just as they were about to exit the castle earlier, Yoh ran back, only to be stopped by Lenny. "What are you doing!?" yelled Lenny, jerking Yoh back. "Hao!" he yelled, trying to pull free from him. "What about him!?" yelled Lenny, keeping Yoh in his grasp. "I've got to find him!" said Yoh. "Forget him! He's long gone." said Lenny, dragging Yoh some. Yoh fought back, almost getting free. "No!" Yelled Yoh as he was pulled back, the castle giving a final moan as the walls and supports buckled, causing a rather large spray of dust. It was a good ten minutes or so later before Yoh spoke, Lenny asking him why finding Hao was so important. Yoh sighed, looking to him. "Even if he's against us, he's still my brother." replied Yoh, walking to Anna.  
  
The two embraced, holding each other close. "I'm so glad you're back." said Yoh softly, Anna nodding. "Yeah, me too." replied Pillica. "Me three." said Tamora softly. Ryo and the gang also agreeing. "Yeah, it was hard without you here to keep us in line." said one of Ryo's posse. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Anna, the others scolding him. Morty smirked looking to Anna. "I'm glad you're back too Anna." he said, Anna smiling some. "Heh, Trey is too. He's been talking about you non-stop." said Morty, Trey turning bright red. "W-what?! I-I was not!" said Trey, then leaped to Anna crying. "Anna!" he said, cuddling against her leg. Anna growled, clenching her fist some. Trey quickly stood, dusting himself off. "Ok, i'm good now." he said, nodding to the others. The others also nodded, Lenny glancing to the moon. "Well, if you're all done with you endless chitter chatter, I suggest we all hurry on to the station before our train leaves and we get stuck camping out." The others nodded and began to walk to the station, Anna staying near Yoh, Yoh lightly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So, do tell me what all you did while I was gone. It had better be cleaning and training otherwise you're all in for it." the gang blinked, then laughed. "Looks like Anna's back." said Morty, Trey running ahead of them and leaping into the air, yelling out. "YES!"  
  
(awww what a nice way to end..not XD 1 more chappy then its all done I will then start to work on one of the sequels to this and hopefully have it up by the beginning of next week. I hope you all liked this chapter, try reading it while listening to the japanese songs for shaman king, like OverSoul or Northern Lights, the two go great in the fighting scenes XD I'm all reading it like wow, its like a movie XD lol, but yes please continue to read and review, ty for all the reviews thus far and ty all my fans You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and the next, as much as i enjoy writing them. -Melis . ) 


	12. Trust You

I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 11  
===Trust You===  
  
It was the day after the gang's wild adventure to rescue Anna. Everything had gone well. The night before, they had managed to make it to the train station in time to catch the last train home. Everyone but Lenny fell asleep during the train ride. Trey collapsed along side Morty, while Ryo used Jun's shoulder as a pillow, Lenny tempted to beat the crap out of him but didn't want to disturb his sister. Pillica and Tamora had also fell asleep...on either side of Lenny. He looked to them, then quickly looked away. ...girls... he thought, shaking his head some.  
  
Yoh and Anna had sat across from Lenny, Yoh sitting near the window, Anna laying her head against his chest, shortly falling asleep. Yoh had smiled, stroking her hair, happy to be able to hold her again. "Congratulations." said Lenny earlier, Yoh looking to him. "Thanks." he replied, smiling. Lenny smiled some, giving him a slight nod. "Someday you'll get a bride Lenny." said Yoh. Lenny rolling his eyes. "Well, hopefully she won't cause as much trouble as your bride does." he said, smirking sarcastically, Yoh glaring at him playfully. "She's worth the trouble." said Yoh, smiling down at Anna. Lenny smiled some, nodding, though not admitting that he felt the same way as Yoh did. Anna was one hell of a fightier, not to mention beautiful, quite, and just about every Shaman king's dream girl, truly something worth fighting for.  
  
After the rather long train ride, the half asleep shamans entered Jun's extremly pricey SUV, Jun's shopher gladly opening the doors for them. Pillica, Morty and Tamora sat in the far back, falling alseep as quickly as they were woken earlier. The second row had Trey, Anna and Yoh, Anna growling some as Trey snuggled against her, Yoh only giving a slight chuckle and a sweatdrop. Lenny sat in the front, leaving Ryo and Jun in the front row, Lenny keeping an eye on Ryo, incase he decided to do anything to his sister while he was asleep. Amazingly, Ryo behaved himself. A short drive later, they were all home, everyone quickly chaning to their nightly robes and pajamas...except for Lenny and Jun. The two opted to return to their home, wanting to assure thier Uncle and Mother that everything was ok.  
  
Anna undressed in Yoh's room, Yoh kindly turning his back to her, Anna warning him early on that if he peeked, he'd pay dearly. "Alright." replied Anna, Yoh facing her now, saw her neatly folding her black dress and red bandana. She then turned to him, noticing his side was already bandaged and that he was ready for bed. He smiled to her, Anna smiling back, blushing slightly. The two got into bed, Yoh holding Anna close, Anna sighing contently. "I love you Anna." he said softly, kissing her forehead. Anna smiled, replying back. "I love you too Yoh."  
  
Morning came fast, Anna awakening a little before Yoh. She sat up, being sure not to disturb him. She smelled bacon, figured Morty or Ryo were cooking, glad that they still remebered the morning drills. She then stretched, shaking Yoh some. "Come on, wake up." she said softly, Yoh moaning some as he rolled onto his side, looking to her. "Hey." he said, smiling. She smiled back, standing now. Yoh sat up in the bed, watched as Anna picked up her dress and bandana. She looked to him, tilting her head slightly. "Oh, sorry!" he said, blushing brightly as he truned his back to her. Anna quickly slipped off her robe, sliding her dress on slowly, glancing back at Yoh as she did. "Ok, you can look now." she said, Yoh taking a quick peek, before fully turning to her. "I'm gonna go down now and make sure everyone is awake and working." she said, smiling at him. He smiled, nodding. "Ok, be down in a little bit!" he said, and watched as she exited the room, wishing for a moment he could have took a peek of her undressing. ...damn... he thought, then blushed brightly, easily embaressed by his black thoughts. He then proceeded to get undressed, and ready for a day of training.  
  
Anna walked down the hall, adjusting her bandana as she did. She walked past Trey's room , glancing into the room, as the door was open. She continued to walk past it, stopping suddenly. ...is he still...sleeping...? she thought, blinking. She then steped back, looking into the doorway again. Sure enough, Trey was curled up in his bed, his little spirit curled up beside him on his pillow. Anna rolled her eyes, deciding to be nice to him for the time being. She walked to the side of his cot like bed, kicking him softly. "Let's go, get up." she said, Trey moaning and rolling onto his side, his back facing her. "I wanna ride the pony..." he said sleepily, then grabbed a free pillow, cuddling to it. He smirked, emitting a soft, content sigh, speaking softly. "Oh Anna, I love you too."  
  
Anna growled, clenching her fist. She then drew he leg back, and kicked Trey hard in the rear. "I thought I told you not to dream about me!!" she roared, Trey screaming like a girl as he sailed through the air. He ended up across the room in a heap, panting and laying on his back. He quickly sat up, looking to her. "A-Anna!" he shouted, noting he was only in his boxers. Anna looked to him, blinking some. Trey smirked, giving her a wink. All that followed was a ton of yelling and the sounds of things breaking, not to mention Trey's screaming. "If you EVER give me that look again, I will hurt you." she said, dusting her hands off as she walked out the door, Trey slipping his pants on. He then slid to the doorway, watching as Anna turned the corner. He sighed happily, leaning against the door. "What a woman." he said, skipping off to finish getting dressed.  
  
Breakfest went fast, everyone eating, Tamora and the others quickly cleaning up afterwards, much to Anna's liking. They then sipped on tea, Juna and Lenny stopping by. "Glad to see your back Anna." said Jun, smiling to her. Anna nodded, sipping her tea. The others continued to talk, Anna managing to slip away from them and enter the other room, where the T.V. and couch were. Yoh saw her out of the corner of his eye, watched as she walked off towards the backyard. "Be right back you guys." he said, exiting the room, the others watching, then going back to their random conversations.  
  
Anna stood outside now, staring into the small pond outback. She looked at her reflection, proud to be who she was, glad to be back with her friends and the one she loved. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. Yoh watched her from a distance, smiling as he walked to her. He stepped up behind her, lightly taking her hands in his. Anna blinked some, then smiled as Yoh softly kissed her neck. She tilted her head, closing her eyes. Yoh lightly lifted their hands so that they were now even with her shoulders, continuing to softly kiss up the side of her neck. He smiled then, tightly wrapping his arms around her slender waist.  
  
Anna smiled, looking at their reflection in the water, smiled at the sight. Yoh did the same, resting his chin on her shoulder softly. "I'm so glad you're back..." he said softly, closing his eyes. "I was afraid I had lost you for good." he said. Anna sighed, pulling away from him. She took a few steps, standing under a sakura tree now, looking at the ground. Yoh looked at her, tilting his head some. "What is it?" he asked. Anna sighed deeply, shaking her head some. "I almost killed you..." she said softly, Yoh frowning some. "It's not your fault..." he said, taking a step to her. Anna didn't move, still staring at the ground. "Anna..." he said softly, stepping up behind her, only to have her pull away again. "Anna please..." he said, stepping around her now, so that he faced her.  
  
Anna continued to stare are the ground, refusing to look at him. "I don't want you to give up Yoh, on account of me..." she said softly, Yoh tilting his head some. "Promise me that if anything happens, you'll carry on, that you'll become the Shaman King." Yoh was about to protest, when Anna looked to him, saw the tears in her eyes and nodded some. "I...I will..." he said. Anna nodding also, staring at the water again.  
  
Yoh stared at her, then smiled. He walked to her, lightly resting his hands on the side of her face, making it so that she was looking at him. "Nothing will happen." he said, smiling. "But what if..." she began, Yoh shaking his head. "Trust me..." he said. Anna looked to him still, blinking a few tears out of her eyes. ...trust you... she thought, staring deeply into his eyes, Yoh staring back into hers, smiling. Anna smiled too, nodding to him. He smiled, kissing her softly on the cheek. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, Yoh wrapping his around her waist. He leaned to her, about to kiss her. Anna playfully leaned back, Yoh's lips only brushing against hers. Yoh stopped after a few seconds, giving her a slight smirk. "You're mean." he said, Anna only smiling. She quickly kissed him on the lips, Yoh blinking, caught off guard. He blushed brightly, Anna doing the same. He smiled, pulling her closer. "You're still mean." he said. Anna only smiled. "I love you.." she said softly, Yoh replying back the same. "I love you too."  
  
A sudden breeze picked up, flowers from the sakura tree rainning about the area, falling on them as if it were a light dusting of snow. Yoh smiled at Anna, pulling her close now, kissing her softly, her kissing back the same, both so happy to be reunited again.  
  
===The End===  
  
(Well, another tale comes to an end. nods sadly But dont worry, i have like 2 more sequels ill be doing and possibly more if i can get my pea brain to work XD But we have a happy ending, Yes-sirry wipes tear from her eye lol, anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this story, i thought it was pretty darn cool If you all can, listen to the japanese ending for Shaman King, "Trust You." while you read this, it makes all the cute scenes so much cutier . lol but yes i hope you enjoyed this story and the next ones i plan to write. Please continued to read and review And the next story im working on will be called 'When I See You Smile', look for it ok? -Melis) 


End file.
